Harry Potter e o Guardião da Paramagia
by The Demon and The Witch
Summary: No 6o ano, Harry conhecerá um feitiço mais poderoso que Avadakedavra, algo mais temido que Voldemort. Uma lenda resurgirá de um passado que os bruxos querem esquecer. A segunda guerra começou com algo novo no mundo bruxo e também no coração de Harr
1. Algo Inesperado

Harry Potter e o Guardião da Paramagia  
  
Autores: The Demon and the Witch  
  
e-mail: danilacam@aol.com  
  
Gênero: Geral  
  
Sinopse: Harry ainda está se sentindo mal pelos acontecimentos do último ano em Hogwarts, porém, muitas coisas ainda estão por vir. No 6o ano letivo, ele irá conhecer um feitiço mais poderoso que Avadakedavra, algo mais temido que Voldemort. Uma lenda resurgirá de um passado que os bruxos querem esquecer. A segunda guerra começou com algo novo, não somente no mundo bruxo, mas também no coração de Harry.  
  
Status: Incompleta *** Já revisada  
  
Shippers: se dissermos poderá estragar algumas surpresas da história, mas NÃO vamos fugir daquilo que JK escreveria (você não encontrará personagens se agarrando dentro de um armário, por exemplo).  
  
Livros/Spoilers: esses acontecimentos e passam DEPOIS da Ordem da Fênix.  
  
N/As The Demon - a idéia dessa história está na minha cabeça desde que li O Cálice de Fogo, ou seja, há anos... Depois d' A Ordem da Fênix a história foi complementada e melhorada. E com a ajuda da minha irmã - The Witch - resolvi escrevê-la. Tentei ser o mais fiel que podia a Rowling.  
  
The Witch - a minha colaboração nessa história se resume em não deixar que meu irmão escreva coisas em discordância com a série, eu também corrijo os infinitos erros gramaticais que ele eventualmente comete. Eu sou como uma beta, mas que acrescenta alguns elementos na história e que ajuda ele a desenvolvê-la.  
  
Capítulo 1 - Algo inesperado  
  
Mais um dia terminava na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Um garoto de quase 16 anos estava olhando para rua da janela de seu quarto. Harry Potter ainda não tinha esquecido dos acontecimentos do seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ele estava parado, pensativo, esperando Edwiges que tinha saido para caçar alguns ratos.  
  
Os Dursley estavam anormalmente compreensivos com Harry. Ele sabia que era devido ao  
  
aviso que eles receberam no final do ano letivo de alguns membros da Ordem da Fênix. Sabia também que fizeram isso para tentar amenizar sua dor, porém nada diminuía o grande vazio que Harry sentia com a falta de Sirius. O primeiro mês de verão foi o pior que Harry já passara na vida, ele ainda se sentia culpado pela morte de seu padrinho, e não conseguia imaginar quando a culpa, a dor e o vazio passariam. Além desses pensamentos, muitas coisas se passavam na cabeça de Harry ao mesmo tempo, ele se perguntava onde Rony e Hermione estariam naquele momento, e a que Hermione se referiu quando disse que eles se encontrariam mais cedo do que ele imaginava, mas estava demorando muito para esse dia chegar, o ensolarado julho parecia durar uma eternidade. A profecia também ocupava uma boa parte dos pensamentos dele. Apesar de toda essa confusão dentro de sua cabeça, Harry tentava, inutilmente, parar de pensar.  
  
Ele podia ouvir Duda no andar de baixo da casa, treinando boxe com o novo saco de areia que ganhou de aniversário de seus pais. Os gritos histéricos e de incentivo de seu tio Válter ao ver seu filho treinando, também chegavam aos ouvidos de Harry.  
  
- Isso mesmo, filho, ótima esquerda - disse tio Válter que parecia ter engordado mais ainda, fazendo com que seu pescoço desaparecesse. Já Duda parecia que tinha transformado toda a sua gordura em músculos, mas a sua cara gorda permaneceu a mesma.  
  
Edwiges estava demorando muito e Harry, sentindo seu estômago roncar, desceu para jantar com seus tios e seu primo. Quando chegou na sala, Duda parou de esmurrar seu grande saco de pancadas e imediatamente seus tios o encararam enquanto ele descia a escada. Ele parou por alguns segundos e disse despreocupadamente.  
  
- O jantar está pronto?  
  
- Está esfriando em cima da mesa. Você demorou para descer. - disse tia Petúnia friamente.  
  
- Qual foi o motivo da sua demora? - perguntou tio Válter.  
  
Estava esperando minha coruja voltar da...  
  
- Minha garagem está cheia de ratos mortos.Você terá que prender essa...coruja  
  
- Mas você deixou eu soltá-la. Disse que eu podia durante todas as férias. - Harry estava aumentando o tom de voz.  
  
- Mudei de idéia...prenda ela hoje, depois que você jantar. - disse Tio Válter firmemente.  
  
Harry jantou sozinho, ouvindo os incentivos de seus tios para o treinamento de Duda. Depois de comer, Harry subiu as escadas e foi logo para a cama. Ele estava preocupado, as cartas de Hermione e de Rony assim como dos membros da Ordem tinham diminuído. No começo das férias ele recebia quase todos os dias. Ele chegou a receber até cartas de Neville e uma carta muito estranha de Luna, junto com um exemplar do The Quibbler.  
  
-Amanhã é o meu aniversário...talvez chegue mais cartas - disse Harry pensativo, antes de cair no sono.  
  
Ele teve o mesmo sonho de quase todos os dias, no qual Sirius estava caindo atrás daquele véu, no Departamento de Mistérios, enquanto Bellatrix ria desesperadamente e no final do sonho ele era atacado por Voldemort. Harry sempre acordava com a cicatriz doendo levemente depois do sonho.  
  
*  
  
Ao se levantar no dia seguinte, Harry notou que Edwiges havia voltado, ela deu um pio alegre para Harry que retribuiu afagando sua cabeça. Ele olhou para fora e viu que era um lindo dia de verão, o sol brilhava alto e forte naquela manhã, Harry esqueceu todos seus problemas e se sentiu feliz por alguns segundos.  
  
Ele lembrou que era o seu aniversário. Tinha certeza de que naquele dia iria chegar várias cartas de seus amigos, com presentes e lembranças.  
  
Ele desceu alegremente se esquecendo de que estava na casa de seus tios. Chegando na cozinha encontrou tia Petunia comendo uma torrada, ela o encarou por alguns segundos e disse:  
  
-O café está na mesa...pegue para mim.  
  
Harry obedeceu silenciosamente. Quando ele colocou o café na xícara perguntou, fingindo estar meio desinteressado:  
  
-Você sabe se chegou alguma carta para mim?  
  
-Não - disse Petúnia alegremente - Eu reparei que voce não anda recebendo cartas de seus amigos.  
  
Harry não disse nada, ela tinha razão, mas hoje com certeza essa situação iria mudar e muitas corujas iriam chegar trazendo cartões para Harry. Quando ele começou a comer, sentiu um tapa em sua cabeça por trás, era seu primo Duda. Tia Petúnia deu dois beijos estalados no rosto rosado de Duda e disse:  
  
-Oi meu querido Dudinha, dormiu bem?  
  
-Não muito bem...- disse Duda encarando Harry - ...o Harry ficava gritando de noite e demorei  
  
para dormir.  
  
Tia Petúnia virou seus seus olhos para Harry e disse com desgosto:  
  
- Que história é essa?  
  
Harry estranhou o que Duda disse, ele logo lembrou dos sonhos que teve no ano passado. Será que iria acontecer tudo de novo? Será que Voldemort iria tentar entrar na sua cabeça e o controlar novamente? Mas Voldemort não tinha motivos, não naquele momento.  
  
- Harry...você esta me ouvindo?  
  
Agora seu tio Válter também estava na cozinha.  
  
- Eu não posso controlar meus sonhos...não é culpa minha.  
  
Tio Válter começou a ficar vermelho de raiva e disse respirando calmamente:  
  
- Você está desse jeito a dias... é melhor tomar alguma precausão, senão...  
  
- ...senão o quê? - Harry começou a ficar nervoso - eu já falei que não controlo meus sonhos.  
  
Harry pegou uma torrada e subiu para seu quarto.  
  
Já era final de tarde, o sol estava se pondo e com ele a alegria de Harry. Ele estava deitado, olhando para o teto, se perguntando porque não recebeu nenhuma carta. A única coisa que recebeu foi o Profeta Diário. Desde o final de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, nem Voldemort nem os Comensais da Morte estavam agindo. Harry tentava não pensar muito em Voldemort, isso lembrava Sirius, a morte de Sirius. Apesar disso, Harry se preguntava sobre a Ordem. O que ela estará fazendo agora? Será que eles não estão mandando mais corujas com medo de ela serem abortadas? Esse provavelmente é o motivo da ausência das cartas.  
  
Era muita coisa na cabeça de Harry, ele estava revoltado. Será que depois de tudo que ele passou e tem passado, todos o esqueceriam justamente no dia de seu aniversário? Decidido a esquecer todas essas coisas por algum tempo, ele se virou e tentou dormir, mas sentiu algo cutucando a sua perna... tentou dar um chute, pensando que era Duda.  
  
- Harry, acorda  
  
Harry conhecia muito bem essa voz, ele não podia acreditar, levantou rápido e ainda tonto.  
  
- Aaahhh! - gritou Harry de surpreza.  
  
- Hehe... oi Harry! - disse Rony alegremente - tudo bem?  
  
- O quê, mas como? Oque você está fazendo aqui, na casa dos Dursley? Como você veio? - Harry estava ao mesmo tempo atordoado e feliz.  
  
- Relaxa Harry... vem, vamos descer, temos uma surpresa para você, todo mundo está esperando lá embaixo. - disse Rony eufórico.  
  
- Como assim "todo mundo está esperando lá embaixo"?, tem mais gente aqui? - Harry agora estava completamente confuso.  
  
Rony sem dizer nada pegou Harry pelo braço e o puxou com força. Eles passaram pelo corredor e desseram as escadas rapidamente. Harry tropeçou de degrau em degrau. Chegando no térreo ele não acreditou no que via, por uns instantes ele sentiu que o tempo parou.  
  
-SURPRESA HARRY, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!!!!!!!  
  
Harry simplesmente não acreditou no que viu. A sala estava toda cheia de balões flutuando e pequenos fogos de artificio que ficavam rodeando no teto. Harry mal desceu e Hermione correu para vê-lo.  
  
- Harry!!!! Parabéns! - ela disse.  
  
Não era só Hermione e Rony que estavam na sala enfeitada na casa dos Dursley. Gina, Fred e Jorge estavam perto do armário embaixo da escada, Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam perto da porta da cozinha, Gui, que aparentemente não mudou nada, estava perto da parede, Lupin e Tonks estavam no meio da sala, sorridentes para Harry, Tonks estava com o cabelo preto e encaracoladoas nas pontas, Moody e Mundungus estavão mais no fundo, e para a surpresa de Harry, Neville e sua avó estavam ao lado de Moody.  
  
- Harry querido, feliz aniversário! - disse Sra. Weasley entregando a Harry seu presente.  
  
- Oi Harry - disse Fred  
  
- Surpreso? - disse Jorge com exitação - esse é o nosso presente.  
  
- Cortesia da nossa loja de logros... de graça, é claro. - completou Fred.  
  
Gina se aproximou calmamente, Harry estranhou pois ele estava mancando, e disse tristemente:  
  
- Desculpe Harry, eu estava sem dinheiro, mas eu prometo te dar um presente quando puder.  
  
- Não se preoculpe - disse Harry. Ele estava tão feliz que não ligava se tivesse presentes ou não - não tem problema, não ligo, tá tudo bem.  
  
Gui chegou perto de Harry e deu seu presente.  
  
- Espero que goste, foi o Carlinhos que pediu para eu te dar esse presente.  
  
- Agora é o nosso, eu e o Moody compramos juntos com a Figgy, ela não pode vir, está ocupada lá fora. - disse Mundungus alegremente.  
  
Rony disse meio ofegante:  
  
- O meu está no seu quarto junto com o da Hermione.  
  
- Então essa é a casa onde você passa as férias Harry - disse Neville - Hermione teve a idéia de convidar eu e a minha avó para a festa.  
  
A avó de Neville se aproximou de Harry com uma grande sacola:  
  
-Olá Harry, querido, esse é nosso presente, espero que você goste.  
  
- Não se esqueça de mim, esse é o meu presente - disse Tonks com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
  
- Esse é o meu, Harry - disse Lupin, com o rosto cansado e triste, apesar de demonstrar felicidade, Harry sabia o motivo pelo qual Lupin estava daquele jeito, afinal ele havia perdido seu melhor amigo.  
  
Eram muitas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, e Harry, completamente perdido e atordoado, correu para a sala para abrir os presentes, todos o acompanharam. Ele não se sentia alegre daquele jeito por meses. Rony sentou ao seu lado de Harry e disse com exitação:  
  
-Vamos, abra logo!  
  
Harry pegou pacote por pacote. Rony deu a Harry uma sacola cheia de doces e sapos de chocolate, Hermione deu um livro, com histórias e lendas sobre os grandes aurores de todos os tempos, Sr. e a Sra. Weasley deram a Harry um conjunto de uniformes novos de Hogwarts, ele estava cansado dos uniformes antigos, quase não serviam mais, de Fred e Jorge Harry ganhou um kit de logros da loja deles, de Gui ele ganhou um colar com um dente de dragão, cortesia de Carlinhos, Tonks deu a ele kit para cuidar e polir sua vassoura, o seu estava muito antigo e usado, de Moody ele ganhou uma antiga e usada capa de couro de dragão, Harry se perguntou como ele conseguiu um presente tão valioso. Quando abriu o presente de Neville ele não acreditou, um pomo de ouro saiu voando, Harry tinha ganhado um conjunto de quadribol completo, com a goles, os balaços e o pomo.  
  
Rony olhou impressionado e falou rapidamente:  
  
- Como, essas bolas de quadribol são oficiais, é muito caro.  
  
A avó de Neville se virou com calma e disse:  
  
- Era do Neville, mas ele não jogava, voce não se importa, não é Harry?  
  
- N..não! - Harry estava impressionado com o presente que ganhou.  
  
Ao abrir o presente de Lupin, Harry parou na hora. Ele imediatamente reconheçeu.  
  
- Isso é um espelho de comunicação, eu e os outros usavamos em Hogwarts, usavamos quando...  
  
- É, eu sei, Sirius tinha me dado um... - disse Harry. Por alguns segundos todos ficaram quietos, como em luto, até que Gina disse:  
  
-OK gente, vamos festejar!  
  
Logo em seguida Tonks fez um movimento com a varinha e grandes copos com cerveja amanteigada apareceu na mão de cada um. Logo todos estavam cantando, comversando e rindo. Harry achou interessante quando, de repente, Mundungus começou a dançar no meio da sala, Fred e Jorge e Gina não paravam de rir. Ele parou somente quando Molly o tirou do meio da sala. Hermione perguntou a Harry com entusiasmo:  
  
- E os seus N.O.M.s ? Você passou?  
  
- Claro, recebi a carta a alguns dias atrás. Nem acredito, vou ser auror, quer disser, espero consiga ser auror.  
  
- Realmente, vai cer dificil daqui para frente  
  
- E você, oque escolheu?  
  
- Medibruxa, mas vou tentar outro curso depois que terminar esse.  
  
- Nossa, voce é louca, é muito difícil. - disse Rony que acabara de chegar. - Eu escolhi trabalhar em Gringotes, na sessão de busca do banco, é legal, você viaja muito e conheçe muitos lugares. Mas o que eu quero mesmo é jogar quadribol, sabe, depois do jogo contra a Corvinal eu descobri que tenho potencial pra coisa. - disse Rony alegremente.  
  
Harry estava com algo na cabeça, ele começou a observar Gina, que estava ainda mancando um pouco e depois falou:  
  
-Porque Gina está assim, mancando?  
  
Rony se virou e falou tristemente:  
  
-Você lembra quando nos todos fomos perseguidos no Departamento de Mistérios?  
  
- Lembro.  
  
- Pois é, lembra que a Gina não podia andar? Acontece que ela teve o tornozelo quebrado, e como foi quebrado por magia a cura total demora mais tempo.  
  
- Alguns meses - disse Hermione  
  
Harry sentiu pena de Gina, queria fazer algo por ela, se sentiu culpado pelo que aconteceu.  
  
Ele parou por alguns segundos. A festa estava tão boa que ele tinha se esquecido de alguma coisa:  
  
- Espera aí... onde estão os Dursley? - disse Harry parecendo perocupado.  
  
Lupin, Tonks e Moody ouviram a pegunta, Lupin respondeu:  
  
- Estão em um quarto lá em cima.  
  
Tonks falou tristemente:  
  
- Quando nos viram ficaram assustados, falamos que era uma festa surpresa para você, então eles ficaram mais bravos ainda. Pessoas estranhas esses trouxas, tão arrumados e tãoo irritados.  
  
Moddy, que estava ouvindo a conversa de longe, falou com uma voz autoritária:  
  
- Não tivemos escolha, colocamos eles para dormir, e Tonks apagou a mente deles, eles estavam passando dos limites. Trouxas muito ousados, se me permite dizer.  
  
- Mas por quê essa festa tinha que ser aqui? - perguntou Harry curioso.  
  
- Dumbledore achou melhor, disse que era mais seguro, ele falou que você entenderia o motivo.  
  
Harry se lembrou daquilo ouviu do diretor de Hogwarts, sobre seu sangue lhe proteger.  
  
- Mas e os vizinhos? Eles estranhariam tudo isso.  
  
- Colocamos pequenos feitiços na casa, de silêncio e de ilusões. Para os trouxas, aqui é uma casa normal, com trouxas normais. Além disso Arabella Figg está la fora, tomando conta de tudo.  
  
Harry ficou pensativo por alguns segundos e disse:  
  
-Voces não estavam mais mandando cartas para mim porcausa da festa não é?  
  
-Isso mesmo. - disse Tonks rindo - E para o suspense, sabe.  
  
Harry estava conversando com Fred, Jorge, Neville e Gina quando ele lembrou de algo. Foi até a cozinha onde o Sr. Weasley conversava com Lupin, os dois estavão tão cheios de comer que foram ficar em algum lugar sozinhos.  
  
Ele se aproximou sorrateiramente e falou baixo:  
  
- Lupin, posso falar com você?  
  
- Claro Harry...o que quiser.  
  
- Onde está Voldemort. - disse muito rapidamente, fazendo o Sr Weasley e Lupin darem um pequeno pulo da cadeira.  
  
O Sr. Weasley foi logo adiantando:  
  
- Bem não sabemos muito, e o pouco que sabemos acho que não devemos contar.  
  
- E quanto ao Ministério?  
  
- Está procurando por Você-Sabe-Quem, alguns aurores já foram atacados mas nemhum foi morto. - Sr. Weasley estava com uma expressão muito séria - Estamos preoculpados, está tudo muito quieto.  
  
- E a Ordem?  
  
Lupin disse em um tom mais sério:  
  
- Nós ainda estamos na Ordem, e temos total apoio do Ministério agora, podemos até pegar alguns aurores para missões. Grimmaud Place ainda é a nossa base. A única pessoa que a conhece é o Fudge.  
  
Harry sabia que algo muito sério iria acontecer. Agora a guerra era declarada e ele era um dos alvos principais de Voldemort, ele sabia que estava protegido na casa de seus tios e sabia que em Hogwarts também, mas o que ele queria mesmo era vingar a morte de Sirius, de seus pais , de Cedrico e de todos os outros que Voldemort ou seus seguidores mataram ou torturaram.  
  
A festa continuou durante toda a noite, Harry nunca comeu e bebeu tanto em sua vida, nem quando tinha o banquete de final de ano em Hogwarts. Ele se divertiu muito quando Tonks se transformou em Olho-Tonto Moddy e Mundungus achou que estava tendo alucinações.  
  
A despedida foi um pouco difícil, Tonks fez todos os enfeites desaparecer, Mundungus tinha bebido muito Firewhisky e estava bêbado e muito sentimental, ele se despediu de Harry pedindo desculpas e dizendo que o amava muito. A Sra. Weasley achou muita indelicadeza mas até a vó de Neville estava rindo.  
  
Harry subiu muito contente, tinha esquecido tudo de ruim que estava na sua mente, ele teve uma ótima noite de aniversário, a melhor de toda a sua vida.  
  
Levou poucos minutos para ele cair no sono.  
  
***  
  
Harry teve um sonho estranho durante a noite e, novamente, acordou com uma dor terrível na testa. No mesmo momento se deu conta que algo tinha deixado Voldemort muito irritado, sabia que algo tinha dado errado, algo que ele queria muito. A história estava se repetindo.  
  
- Acorda, goroto, ACORDA!  
  
Alguma coisa tinha o empurrado da cama, ele caiu no chão completamente torto e tonto, sua cabeça tinha batido no chão com muita força. Tia Petúnia estava olhando para ele com uma cara muito desagradável, Duda estava na porta com uma expressão de indiferença e tio Válter estava perto da cama. Ele agachou e falou gritando:  
  
-O QUÊ FOI AQUILO ONTEM? ME EXPLIQUE TUDO, TUDO!  
  
Harry demorou a entender o que acontecera, mas logo percebeu que eles estavam falando da festa. Mas como eles sabiam se eles foram enfeitiçados? Ele se levantou lentamente. Tio Válter o puxou com força e o jogou en cima da cama.  
  
-Vamos, explique. Explique - Nesse momento Harry achou que seu tio iria bater nele.  
  
-Eu não sabia da festa. Eu juro, foi surpresa!  
  
- Isso não me interessa. Chega! Você vai embora, hoje! Agora!  
  
Tio Válter saiu do quarto bufando e bateu a porta. Tia Petúnia se virou para Harry e disse:  
  
- Olha só o que você fez! Para mim também chega! Você vai hoje mesmo!  
  
Ela saiu para acalmar o Tio Válter que estava na cozinha quebrando alguns pratos.  
  
- É Harry...você já era mesmo. - disse Duda rindo  
  
Harry não estava acreditando, ele tinha certeza de que Moody disse que Tonks tinha apagado a mente deles. Ele queria descer para falar com seus tios, para explicar, mas eles não o ouviriam. Ele não sabia o que fazer, tentou descer mas Duda o impediu, empurrou ele forte fazendo com que Harry caisse no chão novamente.  
  
- Não Harry voce vai ficar aí até ir embora. - disse Duda ainda mais alegremente  
  
Harry não poderia enfrentar Duda sem mágica, ele seria massacrado. Agora era o fim, ele nunca mais voltaria para a casa dos seus tios, agora ele começou a se desesperar. Duda percebeu isso e aproveitou a chance, dizendo muito friamente:  
  
- E então Harry, vamos conversar, como primos. Fiquei sabendo que você tem uma nova namoradinha.  
  
- Como? -Harry não entendia sobre o que Duda estava falando.  
  
- Você fica gritando de noite "não Sirius, não me abandone, Sirius não, não vá". - Duda falou com voz de mulher - Mas pelo o que eu me lembre, seu namoradinho era um tal de Cedrico o ano passado não é?  
  
O humor de Harry mudou na hora, de preocupado para bravo, muito bravo  
  
-Nunca, NUNCA toque nesse nome de novo, ou eu te mato.  
  
-Ohh, coitadinho. Aposto que você se borra toda noite ao se lembrar do seu namoradinho. - Duda estava falando com uma voz de criança que lembrava Bellatrix - como é o nome dele, Sirius, hein?  
  
Harry procurou a varinha, queria lançar o pior feitiço que conhecia no seu primo, mas não achou a varinha, logo depois percebeu que estava na mão do seu primo, que disse:  
  
-Você quer esse pedaço de pau? Mamãe contou que você não faz nada sem ele. O que aconteceria se eu quebrasse?  
  
-Você não...  
  
TRAK  
  
Harry nem pensou duas vezes, foi para cima do primo que o empurrou mais uma vez e disse:  
  
-Não Harryzinho, foi brincadeira, a varinha ainda está aqui.  
  
Harry notou que na outra mão de Duda tinha um pedaço de madeira da sua cama quebrado.  
  
- E então, estávamos falando do seu Sirius não é? Você devia gostar muito dela, mas parece que ela o abandonou. Agora sente falta da sua namoradinha não é? Vai, me conta, ela era bonitinha ou era uma retardadinha como você?  
  
Poucas vezes na vida Harry se sentiu tão irritado como nesse momento. Ele queria pular em cima de Duda e o estrangular, mas então falou lentamente, numa voz muito assustadora:  
  
-Sai daqui, sai ou eu juro que te mato.  
  
-Você acha que eu tenho med...  
  
Harry em questão de segundos pegou a varinha, apontou para Duda e disse naquela voz assustadora:  
  
-Você está morto.  
  
Duda correu muito, mas quando estava descendo a escada, tropeçou e rolou até o andar de baixo.  
  
Harry não ligou, estava extremamente irritado. Ele não pensou duas vezes, ignorou totalmente o aviso que Dumbledore havia dado a ele sobre o seu sangue protegê-lo e foi pegar todas as suas coisas. Estava se preparando para ir embora, quando desceu as escadas viu seu tio e sua tia cuidando de Duda que gritava muito. Eles pararam, olharam para Harry e começaram a gritar:  
  
-VOCÊ PASSOU DOS LIMITES, NUNCA MAIS VAI VOL...  
  
Harry não disse nada, apenas apontou a varinha com raiva para eles, para que se calassem. Depois pegou as suas coisas e foi para fora. Tinha decidido nunca mais ver seus tios ou Duda. 


	2. Vozes na Toca

Capítulo 2 - Vozes na Toca  
  
Harry estava muito nervoso, queria sair da rua dos Alfeneiros de qualquer jeito, o mais rápido possível. Seu malão estava muito pesado, mas ele não se importava, a única coisa que queria era ir embora, sumir e esquecer os Dursley. Harry andou e andou por vários minutos, estava muito escuro e não tinha ninguém nas ruas. Essa noite parecia muito com a noite em que ele e Duda foram atacados pelos dementadores, mas Harry não estava com medo e sim com raiva, ele queria é mesmo que viesse dementadores para ele poder descontar neles.  
  
Já faziam dez minutos que ele estava andando pelas ruas escuras. Harry estava nervoso demais para pensar em qualquer coisa, então se sentou no banco de uma praça com uma fraca iluminação, a mesma que ele encontrou Duda e sua gangue. Ele viu que todo o playgrond das crianças estava quebrado e no meio da destruição estava pichado "BIG-D". Harry sabia que isso era o símbolo da gangue de Duda.  
  
Ele ficou lá, sentado, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido na sua vida desde o dia que conheceu Hagrid. Fez um retrospecto de todos os seus anos em Hogwarts, lembrou do trasgo que ele e Rony enfrentaram no banheiro feminino para salvar Hermione. Se lembrou do Voldemort atrás da cabeça do professor Quirrel; da Câmara Secreta e do grande basilisco que enfrentou com a ajuda da Fawkes; da Casa dos Gritos e de quando viu Sirius pela primeira vez; do Torneio Tribruxo e de Voldemort voltando; ele se lembrou dos Comensais atacando ele e os outros no Departamento de Mistérios, e de Sirius caindo atrás do véu.  
  
Ele se levantou rapidamente meio agitado, e finalmente percebeu que teria que ir para algum lugar. A primeira lembrança de Harry foi aToca, então ele decidiu ir para lá, com certeza seria bem recebido.. Mas como ele iria para lá? Já passava das três da manhã. Ele pensou por alguns segundos...se pudesse aparatar... mas lembrou de outro transporte usado pelos bruxos. Porque não o Nôitibus Andante? Ele levantou sua varinha e de repente um grande ônibus roxo apareceu do nada entre duas casas, empurrando-as, e parou bem na frente de Harry. A porta abriu e Harry viu um rosto já familiar.  
  
-Harry! É você, de novo. - disse Ernesto - Vamos Harry, entre.  
  
Harry não queria conversar naquela noite. Quando entrou logo disse:  
  
-Quero ir para a Toca.  
  
-Para onde?  
  
-Para a Toca.  
  
-Que Toca?  
  
-Ué, a Toca.  
  
Harry achou a conversa muito confusa, começou a ficar nervoso mas disse calmamente:  
  
-Eu quero ir para a casa dos Weasley, a Toca.  
  
-Aahh, a casa dos Weasley... quais Weasley?  
  
-A do Rony, da Molly Weasley, do Artur Weasley... - disse Harry perdendo a paciência.  
  
-Ahh! Agora sim. Sabe Harry, quando você quer ir a casa de alguém você tem que dizer o nome da casa e o nome das pessoas que moram na casa. Só assim você pode chegar ao seu destino.  
  
Harry não sabia disso, mas achou muito interessante, nunca tinha reparado que a casa dos bruxos tinham nome. Pensou que Toca era o nome de casa de bruxo, e não um nome específico da casa. O Nôitibus deu a partida. Harry via pela janela as casas dos trouxas aparecer e desaparecer rapidamente. O Nôitibus deu vários trancos mas ele estava acostumado. Durante a viagem, Ernesto fez várias perguntas, sobre Voldemort, sobre Hogwarts, sobre o motivo pelo qual ele saiu de casa a essa hora e ele só respondia fazendo sim ou não com a cabeça. Muitas vezes ele mal ouvia a pergunta.  
  
-Pronto Harry, chegamos.- disse Ernesto.  
  
Harry nem tinha reparado, ele estava olhando as estrelas. Naquele dia o céu estava muito estrelado e sem nenhuma nuvem.  
  
-O quê...? Ah, chegamos. Obrigado Ernesto. - Disse Harry calmamente, ele já não estava mais bravo. Ao descer do Nôitibus, Harry sentiu sua cicatriz arder. Ernesto olhou para a mão de Harry que estava na cicatriz e disse atencioso:  
  
-Harry, tome cuidado. As noites de hoje não são mais seguras...é...bem....você sabe porquê.  
  
-Não se preocupe - disse Harry feliz de saber que Ernesto se importava com ele  
  
-Está muito tarde e não é aconselhável você ficar saindo por aí a essa hora.  
  
-Não se preocupe, a Toca está ali. - Harry apontou para uma casa de vários andares a uns cinqüenta metros deles, atrás de umas árvores. Ele ficou espantado por conseguir ver a Toca naquela escuridão.  
  
-Tudo bem então, adeus Harry e cuidado. - Ernesto se despediu com um gesto com as mãos e o Nôitibus Andante desapareceu muito silenciosamente atrás de uma colina.  
  
Harry ficou parado por alguns segundos, e começou a sentir medo, tudo a sua volta estava muito escuro e muito quieto. As árvores a sua volta no escuro tinham sombras assustadoras, uma delas parecia o irmão gigante de Hagrid, Grawp. Ele começou a andar em direção a casa, pensando no que os Weasleys pensariam se vissem Harry aparecer na casa deles no meio da madrugada. Será que eles ficariam bravos? Molly provavelmente ficaria.  
  
-Ai....  
  
Harry tinha tropeçado em uma pedra, mas, para a sua surpresa e susto, quando se virou, viu um gnomo de jardim. A criatura olhou para Harry e deu um leve chute na perna dele. Quando Harry se levantou, viu que não era um mas sim vários gnomos que estavam correndo, eles estavam indo na direção contraria à Toca. Harry os ignorou.  
  
Ele andou mais uns trinta metros e agora estava ansioso para sair daquela escuridão e daquele silêncio para ver Rony, seus pais e seus irmãos. Conforme se aproximava, ele reparou que A Toca estava muito escura, com todas as luzes apagadas, os Weasleys provavelmente estavam dormindo. Harry se esforçou para fazer pouco barulho, para não acordá-los. Estava realmente muito escuro. Quando ele estava a uns dez metros da casa, ele viu algo no chão , um gnomo morto. Harry achou estranho, pelo que ele sabia não se matava gnomos e sim fazia-se desgnomização, na qual eles eram arremessados longe. Ele chegou mais perto e viu que não tinha somente um, mas quatro gomos mortos, Harry viu que tinha alguma coisa vermelha no chão, e percebeu que os gnomos tinham sido mortos a pouco tempo. Seriam furanzões que estariam matando os gnomos? Provavelmente.  
  
Harry continuou andando, quando viu outra coisa muito estranha, tinha algo no chão, uma espécie de manto preto se movendo lentamente. Harry sentiu um medo natural e se afastou da criatura. Ele concluiu que foi aquilo que matou os gnomos. Estava muito escuro, muito silencioso. O medo começou a tomar conta de Harry. Quando ele chegou mais perto da Toca, começou a andar mais rápido, mas sempre evitando fazer barulho. Ele chegou na porta da casa e ficou parado, pensou no que iria dizer aos Weasleys. Ele olhou para trás e viu todo o caminho que percorreu, ficou espantado pela sua coragem, aquele lugar era realmente assustador de noite. Harry percebeu que o mato estava se movendo lentamente.  
  
De repente Harry viu um flash de luz saindo da casa. Seria algum Weasley? Harry olhou pelo canto da janela e viu que alguém estava andando dentro da cozinha, bem devagar, com uma luz fraca na ponta da varinha. Harry se perguntou porquê a pessoa não simplesmente não acendeu as tochas. Ele estava confuso e decidiu continuar observando, pois ele tinha um visão perfeita da janela da cozinha, ele também conseguia ouvir perfeitamente. Apesar de observar, ele não podia ser observado, a escuridão o protegia. A pessoa dentro da cozinha estava agora parada, como se estivesse esperando alguém. Depois me mais ou menos um minuto, apareceu uma segunda pessoa, com uma luz mais intensa saindo de sua varinha. Harry pôde ver que as duas pessoas estavam encapuzadas. Ele simplesmente congelou, e percebeu imediatamente que não era nenhum Weasley. Ele se perguntou quem seriam, temeu pela resposta. A segunda pessoa que entrou na casa tirou o capuz.  
  
- N...não....não pode ser. - disse Harry baixo e completamente assustado.  
  
Bellatrix era a segunda pessoa atrás do capuz. Ela estava exatamente como da última vez que Harry a viu, mas estava com o cabelo bem mais arrumado e não estava tão magra como antes. Harry notou uma feição de raiva no rosto de Bellatrix. Ela se virou para a outra pessoa e disse:  
  
- E então, encontrou algo?  
  
- Não, somente coisas inúteis.  
  
- Eu falei para sermos mais rápidos. Eles pegaram tudo o que havia de importante e se foram muito rápido.  
  
Harry se sentiu um pouco mais aliviado, os Weasley tinham fugido. Bellatrix foi em direção a escada e falou:  
  
- Continue, ainda falta um quarto lá em cima.  
  
- Sim senhora - disse a segunda pessoa encapuzada.  
  
- E não esqueça de recolher todas as Mortalhas Vivas, eu sabia que seria inútil traze-las, eles nem estavam dormindo quando chegamos.  
  
- Sim Senhora. - disse o Comensal subindo as escadas com uma expressão indiferente.  
  
Bellatrix ficou sozinha na cozinha e começou a falar sozinha:  
  
-Meu Lord, me perdoe....espero que o meu Lord não me dê outra punição.  
  
Ela levantou o capuz que cobria seu braço. Harry viu, espantado que o braço de Bellatrix estava todo cheio de cicatrizes. Devia ser a punição a que ela se referia, por ela ter perdido a profecia.  
  
Quando Harry olhou para seu rosto, se lembrou do que ela havia feito no Ministério. Ele começou sentir uma raiva incontrolável. Queria vingar a morte de Sirius, então teve a idéia de lançar um feitiço contra ela, ele tentou resistir mas a raiva era maior. Ela continuou lá, parada, falando consigo mesma, sem saber que Harry iria enfeitiçá-la, atacá-la pelas costas. Ele levantou a varinha no mesmo momento que ela começou a subir as escadas. Ele estava pronto para enfeitiçá-la...  
  
- Ei, você, encontrou algo?  
  
Harry se virou rapidamente assustado e viu um terceiro Comensal a uns dez metros dele. Ele começou a se desesperar, pegou sua varinha e a apertou com força.  
  
- E então...viu algo?  
  
Harry não disse nada, tinha reparado que estava muito escuro para o Comensal o ver. Decidiu que iria lançar um feitiço de petrificação e fugiria para as montanhas perto da casa.  
  
- Ei, onde está sua capa?...quem você é?  
  
Harry levantou a varinha imediatamente e falou o mais rápido que podia:  
  
- Petrificus totalus!  
  
O homem caiu no chão. Harry não pensou duas vezes, começou a correr, correr muito. Ele ouviu o barulho do Comensal caindo no chão e não se virou para ver, sabia que os outros tinham ouvido, ele provavelmente teria que se esconder. Decidiu então correr para as árvores e depois ir se esconder nas montanhas perto da Toca. Harry estava com muito medo, não tinha ninguém para ajudá-lo e ele não podia cuidar dos Comensais e de Bellatrix sozinho, Harry se sentiu muito fraco e inútil.  
  
De repente ele começou a diminuir o ritmo da corrida, tudo a sua frente ficou negro, mais do que já estava. Harry começou a sentir uma sensação muito estranha, uma sensação muito familiar. Ele caiu no chão e se virou para trás, três Dementadores estavam indo em direção a ele. Por um instante ele achou que estava tudo perdido e logo fechou os olhos, então se lembrou de Sirius caindo através do véu, com seus olhos abertos, ele também se lembrou da profecia.  
  
- N...não, não vou perder, não agora. - disse Harry com uma voz meio tremida  
  
Harry logo se lembrou de seus amigos, Rony e Hermione. Não podia cair naquele momento. Ele então levantou a varinha e disse com uma voz muito confiante:  
  
- Expectro Patronum!  
  
No exato momento em que ele proferiu o feitiço, um grande cervo apareceu de sua varinha. Os dementadores que estavam flutuando rapidamente na direção dele, foram arremessados pelo grande cervo.  
  
- Não, peguem ele!  
  
Harry pode ouvir Bellatrix gritando e se aproximando dele. Quando ele se virou para ver o que acontecia, viu dois dementadores no chão e o cervo jogando mais um pelos ares. Bellatrix, que estava com outros cinco Comensais, levantou a varinha, ia lançar algum feitiço em Harry, ele não pode ouvir qual, então o cervo fez algo estranho, deu uma chifrada no chão, jogou algo nos Comensais, e depois desapareceu. Harry logo reconheceu que a coisa que o cervo tinha lançado era aquela criatura negra que parecia um manto negro. Isso atrasou os Comensais, Harry se jogou no meio de umas árvores. Bellatrix jogou a criatura para longe e disse com uma voz de criança:  
  
- Harry, Harry... nos encontramos novamente, o que você está fazendo aqui? Bellatrix tava com saudades de Harry.  
  
Ele não disse nada.  
  
- Harrysinho, vem dar um abraço na sua amiguinha. O meu Lord vai ficar satisfeito quando eu entragar a sua cabeça - disse Bellatrix com uma voz que irritava Harry profundamente.  
  
Continuava muito escuro e por isso ele não podia ser encontrado, estava protegido, mas por pouco tempo. Um dos dementadores chegou perto de Bellatrix e apontou sua mão podre para o meio das árvores, onde Harry estava.  
  
-Quer tentar se esconder Harry? Não adianta.  
  
Eles estavão chegando perto, mas mesmo assim era muito escuro, mesmo com o Lumus dos Comensais. Harry olhou para trás e viu dois gnomos subindo a colina perto de onde ele estava escondido. Os Comesais estavam cada vez mais perto. Assim como os dois dementadores que os guiavam na direção de Harry. Ele sabia que os dementadores o encontrariam pelo medo que ele estava sentindo.  
  
-Espectro Patronum! - gritou Harry.  
  
O cervo dessa vez saiu da varinha de Harry com uma força tão grande que o jogou no chão. Harry pode ver os dois dementadores sendo arremessados contra as árvores. Devido ap susto, um dos Comensais tropeçou e caiu, derrubando todos os outros que estavam atrás. Bellatrix, já com muita raiva, tirou o Comensal da sua frente, se levantou e falou com uma voz assustadora:  
  
-SEU INÚTIL, BASTARDO, eu falei para o Lord tomar cuidado em escolher seus novos Comensais.  
  
Harry aproveitou a confusão e correu até o topo, desceu para o outro lado da colina e se escondeu no meio de um matagal.  
  
- SEU IDIOTA, ELE FUGIU...CRUCIATUS!!!  
  
Harry pode ouvir o Comensal novato gritar de dor do outro lado da colina. Quando ele estava quase perdendo as esperanças ele viu algo que lhe chamou a atenção. Um gnomo tinha pulado para dentro de uma espécie de buraco escondido no meio das raízes de uma grande árvore. Ele foi na direção do buraco e viu, espantado, que deveria ter uns dez gnomos lá dentro, era um buraco muito grande. Harry se lembrou que ele tinha lido em um livro que gnomos de jardim tem um forte senso de sobrevivência. Harry não pensou duas vezes. Se jogou no buraco junto com os gnomos que não fizeram nada para detê-lo.  
  
Harry logo notou que o buraco tinha uns dois metros de profundidade. Ele percebeu que havia alguns troncos e galhos velhos perto dele e teve uma idéia. Apontou a varinha para os galhos e troncos retorcidos e disse bem baixo:  
  
- Vingardium Leviosa.  
  
Ao galhos levitaram silenciosamente a meio metro do chão e tamparam a entrada do buraco. Harry estava salvo. Pelo menos por um tempo. Os gnomos tentavam o escalar mas Harry os empedia dando pequenos empurrões e chutes. Tanto Harry como os gnomos medrosos tentavam não fazer barulho.  
  
Harry podia ouvir Bellatrix brigando com os Comensais. Ele ainda ouvia os gritos do Comensal enfeitiçado do outro lado da colina. Os passos ficavam cada vez mais pertos.  
  
- Harry? Cadê você? Harry? - Falava Bellatrix com a sua voz de criança.  
  
Harry tentava olhar pelas frestas dos ganhos mas estava muito escuro. Os passos se aproximavam.  
  
- Harry?  
  
Estavam muito perto. Harry começou a se apavorar, ou agora ou nunca.  
  
- Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry! - cantava Bellatrix  
  
Agora ele podia sentir os passos dos Comensais na terra e nas raízes. Ele não os via mas sabia que estavam a pouco mais de meio metro do buraco no meio das raízes da árvore. Ele podia sentí-los. Os gnomos agora estavam afoitos, mas ainda silenciosos.  
  
-Vamos lá Harry, não tenha vergonha.  
  
Harry sentiu que um dos Comensais tinha pisado nos galhos. Se ele pissase um pouco mais para a esquerda cairia no buraco onde ele e os gnomos estavam.  
  
-Eu estou sem paciência. - falou Bellatrix. Harry a ouvia bem de perto.  
  
Agora ele percebeu que ela e os Comensais estavam se distanciando, pois o barulho dos passos ficava cada vez mais distante. Harry começou a se sentir mais aliviado. Osa passo sestavam bem devagar.  
  
-Ele não pode ter fugido, não conseguiria, muito menos aparatar. Ele não pode, não é senh...  
  
-CALA A BOCA! - disse Bellatrix nervosa.  
  
Agora eles estavam se distanciando. Harry estava mais aliviado.  
  
O tempo tinha passado e já fazia uns vinte minutos que Harry estava lá. Ele podia ouvir a voz de Bellatrix gritando, ao longe, de raiva:  
  
-HARRY, EU VOU TE PEGAR!  
  
Harry sabia que estavam bem longe. Ele então decidiu arriscar um Lumus. A pequena linha de luz na ponta de sua varinha iluminou todo o buraco. Era bem fundo e também parecia que tinha sido cavado por um animal muito grande. Ele ainda sentia os gnomos que agora perderam parte do medo e estavam escalando e chutando Harry. Ele olhou para uma raíz nas parede do buraco e viu uma marca velha cravada na madeira com algo que parecia um canivete. Estava escrito "Esconderijo de Fred e Jorge - fique longe". Agora Harry entedeu porque o buraco estava ali e porque era tão grande. Os gêmeos Weasley tinham feito aquele buraco. Ele prometeu a si mesmo que iria agradecer muito aos dois se os encontrassem.  
  
Harry estava apoiado na parede do esconderijo, já tinha desfeito o feitiço Lumus. Ele estava cansado, deveria ter passado uns cinco minutos mas para Harry parecia vinte anos. Ele não ouvia mais nenhum som do lado de fora. Uma vez ou outra ouvia um grito, era Bellatrix com certeza.  
  
De repente algo gelado tocou Harry, ele se levantou rapidamente, pensou que fosse um gnomo ou uma aranha. Ele tentou tatear e sentiu algo fino e com uma pele meio áspera. Ele levantou a varinha e falou, ainda baixo:  
  
-Lumus  
  
Harry viu uma criatura que se rastejava entre a parede e o chão, parecia um pano negro se arrastando, lembrava uma arraia ser movendo lentamente pelo chão. A criatura não tinha mais que alguns poucos centímetros de espessura. Ele achou que a criatura não era perigosa e ficou a observando, mas ela começou a escalar pelo corpo de Harry lentamente. Ele sentiu aquela coisa gelada subir pela sua perna, e imediatamente a chutou. Os gnomos estavam todos muito agitados.  
  
-ELES ESTÃO AQUI, FUJAM.  
  
Harry parou na hora, era a voz de Bellatrix, ela estava perto e provavelmente correndo. Ele ouviu um barulho que parecia de escapamento de carro, e depois outro que lembrava uma explosão e tudo isso seguido de flashs de luz azuis e brancos. Algo estava acontecendo lá fora. Ele arriscou colocar a cabeça para fora do buraco e viu Bellatrix correndo com dois Comensais a uns dez metros dele. Harry viu que Bellatrix se virou e falou algo muito rapidamente e uma luz branca saiu da sua varinha seguida depois de um grito de dor. Outra voz depois disse:  
  
-Não adianta fugir Belllatrix.  
  
Harry reconheceu na hora aquela voz.  
  
Bellatrix saiu correndo novamente e sumiu no meio da escuridão das árvores. Uma pessoa apareceu, era uma mulher, que disse ofegante:  
  
-Oh não, ela aparatou!  
  
Harry tinha certeza. Tonks estava lá, parada e ofegante, a poucos metros dele. 


	3. Um Weasely Abatido

Capítulo 3 - Um Weasley Abatido  
  
-Tonks! - gritou Harry saindo do buraco com pressa - é você? - Ele conhecia muito bem a voz dela, além do mais ela estava com o mesmo cabelo preto e a mesma face que estava na festa de Harry a algumas horas.  
  
Tonks, assustada, se virou para Harry com a varinha apontada e só depois percebeu quem era. Ela ficou um tempo parada e disse, ainda com a boca aberta:  
  
-Ahhh.....Harry, oque você está fazendo aqui?... Como?  
  
Harry se esforçou para levantar, sua perna tinha adormecido.  
  
-Tonks, ainda bem, eu pensei que ninguém viria, eu fiquei muito assustado, eu...  
  
Moddy apareceu correndo, no meio das árvores e falou ofegante:  
  
-Todos já escaparam...Daahh! É o Potter!  
  
Quando viu Harry ele deu um pulo para trás e falou:  
  
-O que você está fazendo aqui?  
  
-Eu, eu estava fugindo, então decidi vir para a Toca... - Harry estava confuso, mal sabia o que falava - ... Quando eu cheguei aqui tava tudo escuro e eu decid...  
  
-HARRY!  
  
Agora era Lupin que estava parado olhando para Harry com uma boca tão aberta que Harry podia ver mesmo naquela escuridão a uns cinco metros de distância.  
  
-O quê? Mas como?  
  
Harry agora estava completamente confuso, ele começou a falar tão rápido que uma palavra sobrepunha a outra:  
  
-Eu chegueevi a Bellatrix naToca e ela falou que tavaprocurando algo e entãoum Comensalmeviu e...  
  
-Calma, não estamos entendendo nada - disse Tonks também confusa.  
  
Harry virou para trás e viu que os gnomos estavam correndo, dessa vez sem direção.  
  
-Harry, nos explique, com calma, o que voce está fazendo aqui? - disse Lupin com firmeza, ele ainda estava com a roupa da festa, assim como Tonks e Moody.  
  
Harry parou e respirou por alguns segundos, estava feliz por ver todos eles. Tinha muitas perguntas a fazer. Os três olhavam Harry apreensivos, esperando saber o motivo pelo qual Harry estava lá. Lupin de repente gritou:  
  
-Mortalha Viva! Nas costas do Harry! - disse Lupin apontando para o buraco em que ele e os gnomos estavam a pouco.  
  
Harry deu um pulo, se virou para trás e viu aquela criatura que parecia um pano negro saindo do esconderijo, sobre os galhos que Harry empurrou para sair de lá.  
  
Moody apontou a varinha para a tal criatura e um raio muito rápido em forma de espiral saiu de sua varinha e acertou a criatura, que levantou uns cinco metros do chão e caiu bem longe deles. Todos ficaram quietos, Harry podia ouvir o som forte da respiração dos três. Lupin não tirava os olhos de Harry, que estava muito ansioso por respostas e finalmente perguntou:  
  
-O que aconteceu? Porque os Comensais estavam aqui?  
  
-Primeiro nossas perguntas Potter. O que você está fazendo aqui? - Falou Moody, seu olho mágico estava fixo em Harry.  
  
-Harry você não deveria estar na casa dos seus tios? - falou Lupin, ele parecia um pouco assustado e um pouco bravo.  
  
Harry respirou fundo e então começou:  
  
-Eu estava lá na casa dos meus tios até algumas horas, dormindo, quando minha tia me acordou com um chute e eu cai no chão. Os meus tios e o Duda estavam no meu quarto, me encarando, muito bravos. O meu tio foi logo perguntando quem eram aquelas pessoas estranhas na casa, ele sabia que vocês estavam lá. - Lupin olhou para Harry com uma expressão de procupação, Moody olhou para Tonks com um ar de reprovacão e ela soltou um gritinho. Parecia que o que Harry disse fez efeito sobre Tonks - Eles não deveriam ter esquecido tudo isso?  
  
-Deveriam, não é Tonks? - disse Moody com uma voz irritada  
  
Tonks agora estava completamente abatida  
  
-Não pode ser, eu esqueci de apagar a memória deles antes de colocá-los para dormir.  
  
-Continue Harry. - falou Lupin  
  
-Eles estavam nervosos, mandaram eu ir embora. Eu sabia que não podia ir, não as três horas da manhã, mas Duda... - Harry se lembrou porque fugiu da casa dos tios, ele ficou realmente nervoso - ...Duda começou a falar umas besteiras, nós brigamos, eu fiquei muito nervoso, então resolvi sair de lá. Para sempre! - Harry ficou irritado por lembrar daquilo que seu primo disse. Lupin agora estava inquieto, então perguntou:  
  
-O que seu primo disse?  
  
-Falou algo sobre Sirius, ele me ouvia gritando o nome dele enquanto eu dormia.  
  
Novamente todos fizeram silêncio. Mas Harry continuou:  
  
-Eu fiquei andando pelas ruas e tinha que decidir logo um lugar para ficar, escolhi a Toca. Chamei o Nôitibus e vim para cá. Quando cheguei estava tudo escuro e quieto, muitas coisas estranhas pareciam estar acontecendo, então quando cheguei na porta da Toca vi Bellatrix. - Lupin fez uma cara de procupação e perguntou:  
  
-Ela não te machucou, não é?  
  
-Não, ela nem me viu. Eu fiquei escondido, nem entrei na Toca. Mas quando eu ia fugir... - disse Harry -... um Comensal me viu e eu o ataquei. Então corri e me escondi naquele buraco... - Harry apontou para o esconderijo - ... e fiquei aqui até vocês chegarem.  
  
-Você não se feriu não é Harry? - perguntou Lupin  
  
-Não.  
  
-Potter, você deveria ficar na casa dos seus tios, apesar de tudo. - falou Moody.  
  
-É, eu sei, mas o que aconteceu para ter Comensais aqui? - Harry estava curioso.  
  
Todos ouviram a voz de alguém chamando:  
  
-REMUS, TONKS, MOODY, VAMOS EMBORA, TODOS SE FORAM.  
  
Lupin olhou para Harry e falou:  
  
-Vamos, os Weasley estão esperando.  
  
Moody foi logo andando, Lupin e Harry atrás dele, Lupin disse impacientemente:  
  
-Vamos Tonks. - Ela ainda estava meio abatida.  
  
Quando Harry chegou viu cerca dez aurores, não era a toa que Bellatrix tinha fugido. Todos os aurores ao ver Harry ficaram confusos, mas, Lupin e Moody explicaram tudo a eles. Harry reparou que o Comensal que ele enfeitiçou com o Petrificus Totalus estava inconsciente, sem a varinha, preso em uma espécie de maca de ferro, cheia de correntes. Lupin foi logo adiantando:  
  
-Eles vão para o Ministério, mas esse não é o nosso objetivo, nós vamos para o St. Mungus.  
  
-Por quê? - Harry começou a ficar preocupado  
  
-É melhor você ver por si mesmo - falou Lupin.  
  
-Mas o que aconteceu?  
  
-Harry, quando os Weasley voltaram da sua festa os Comensais já estavam aqui, de algum jeito eles sabiam que eles estariam fora essa noite.  
  
-Mas o que aconteceu? - Harry começou a se desesperar.  
  
-Vamos Remus, vamos Potter. - gritou Moody - Nós usaremos o Oddin.  
  
-Usaremos o que? - perguntou Harry, que estava mais confuso que nunca, mas Moody respondeu:  
  
-Oddin, Harry, é o nosso módulo de transporte, ele é parecido com o Nôitibus Andante, mas é muito mais rápido é usado só pelos aurores mais poderosos do Ministério. Ele também tem proteção contra magias de alto nível e pode entrar em lugares que são protegidos por magias poderosíssimas. O Ministério nos emprestou um.  
  
Harry, Lupin e Tonks se apressaram. Harry ficou impressionado ao ver o interior de Oddin. Ele parecia mais uma nave em forma de dragão, era muito grande e todo preto. Não tinha rodas, era bem largo e longo. A frente do Oddin parecia uma cabeça de dragão. Ao entrar, Harry ficou mais impressionado. Dentro parecia maior que visto de fora, era uma sala oval, com vários bancos bem estofados nos cantos. Harry notou que tinha vários baús por todos os lados, as janelas eram largas e no centro de tudo tinha uma mesa redonda com uma bola de vidro no meio,dentro era todo preto e azul escuro, com detalhes em dourado e branco, tinha também tochas flutuantes em cima da cabeça deles.  
  
Harry sentou em um dos bancos ao lado de Lupin. Tonks se sentou no outro canto mas Moody subiu uma escada (que apareceu do nada) e falou que iria dar a partida. Harry pode perceber realmente que ele era muito rápido, as árvores, as montanhas, tudo passava em questão de segundos pelas janelas, mas, apesar disso, o Odin era muito silencioso e quase não dava par sentí- lo andar. Lupin se virou e falou:  
  
-Chegaremos em breve no St. Mungus.  
  
-Você ainda não explicou porque vamos para lá. - disse Harry com uma voz séria  
  
Lupin olhou para ele e começou a falar:  
  
-Como voce já sabe, quando os Weasley voltaram da sua festa eles foram abortados por Bellatrix e os Comensais. Eles queriam algo que pertencia a Artur. Eles já sabiam que ele e a família trabalhavam para a Ordem.  
  
-O que eles queriam com Artur?  
  
-Eles queriam algo que ele sabia, uma informação importante.  
  
-O quê?  
  
-Assuntos da Ordem, sinto muito, não posso lhe contar.  
  
-Mas...  
  
-Não insista Harry - falou Lupin com um olhar que fez Harry parar de insistir.  
  
-Então... Eles pediram, Artur falou que estava dentro da Toca, não estava na verdade, está com nós, na Ordem, ele falou isso só para se livrar de alguns Comensais e quando Bellatrix decidiu ver por si mesma onde estava e entrou dentro da Toca, eles fugiram, mas os Comensais colocaram os dementadores atrás deles, Molly caiu no chão e quase foi beijada por um deles, mas, inacreditavelmente Rony e Gina usaram o patrono juntos e salvaram a mãe deles. Eu fico me perguntando, como eles conseguiram criar patronos perfeitos....  
  
Harry sorriu, tinha certeza que as aulas que deu secretamente a eles no quinto ano serviu para alguma coisa.  
  
-... mas - a voz de Lupin ficou séria e melancólica - algo deu errado, lembra que Gina estava mancando devido ao tornozelo que tinha quebrado? Ela não conseguia correr muito e então caiu e foi atacada por um Comensal.  
  
-E foi grave? - perguntou Harry rapidamente.  
  
-Sim, muito.  
  
Harry sentiu o seu coração gelar, ele se sentia culpado. Se não tivesse deixado ela ir ao Ministério ela não teria quebrado a perna e escaparia.  
  
-Mas felizmente eles escaparam, todos. E agora estão no St Mungus com Gina.  
  
Harry começou a ficar muito procupado, pensando que se algo acontecesse com a Gina, ele iria se vingar, ela era inocente, não tinha nada a ver com tudo aquilo. Era tudo culpa dele, sempre foi. Harry se sentia muito mal, se é que isso era possível.  
  
A viagem foi durante todo o percurso muito quieta. Ninguém falava nada. Estavam todos muito distantes, todos muito quietos. Harry estava muito pensativo, com medo de que algo ruim acontecesse. O silêncio só foi quebrado como som do Oddin parando. Harry olhou pela janela, estava em um lugar estranho, uma espécie de Hall bem grande. Moody apareceu, descendo as escadas falando:  
  
-Pronto, chegamos.  
  
-Aqui é o St Mungus?  
  
-Sim Potter, é onde as pessoas aparatam, não se pode aparatar no meio de uma rua cheia de trouxas. - Falou Moody  
  
Harry desceu do Oddin, reparou que todas pessoas no Hall olhavam espantadas para o grande Oddin. Ele passou pela porta com Moody, Lupin e Tonks e chegou em um lugar que conhecia, A entrada do St Mungus. Era como Harry lembrava, tinha vários bruxos por todos os cantos muitos sentados em fileiras de cadeiras, todos aparentemente normais, Harry teve que se desviar de um que estava levitando sem controle atrás dele.  
  
-Ele foi picado por vários Gira-giras. - Harry ouviu um Medibruxo dizer.  
  
Harry seguiu Lupin e os outros. Eles subiram até o quarto andar, Harry ao chegar leu a placa:  
  
DANOS POR MAGIA - QUARTO ANDAR  
  
Lupin ao chegar no hall principal do andar, que era muito congestionado, foi até o recepcionista e perguntou muito apressadamente:  
  
-Desculpe interromper mas eu estou com pressa, o senhor poderia nos dizer onde está uma menina que chegou a pouco? O seu nome é Gina, Gina Weasley. Ela chegou a pouco mais de uma hora.  
  
O bruxo na recepção era um homem muito velho, meio careca com um rosto aparentemente cansado. Ele olhou para Lupin e falou, sua voz era lenta e muito grossa.:  
  
-Weasley, sim espere.  
  
O bruxo pegou sua varinha e levantou para o ar e deu três sacudidas. O nome "Weasley" apareceu escrito no ar e imediatamente vários pergaminhos começaram a flutuar muito rapidamente, fazendo um círculo em volta do nome "Weasley" e depois de uns segundos um dos pergaminhos parou, foi para frente e se abriu para o recepcionista. Ele leu e falou:  
  
-Weasley... siga o corredor a sua direita, até os últimos corredores, se tiver dúvidas pegunte aos quadros - ele entregou o pergaminho a Lupin, Harry percebeu que era um mapa onde estava a sala de Gina.  
  
-Entregue o pergaminho depois de usar, obrigado - Falou o bruxo.  
  
Harry e os outros andaram por vários corredores até chegar onde Gina estava. Era uma sala ampla, toda iluminada. Ao chegar, Harry viu a Sra Weasley chorando e o Sr. Weasley a consolando. Quando os Weasley viram eles Artur falou rapidamente, sua voz estava lenta e seus olhos muito vermelhos, como a de alguém que acabara de chorar.  
  
-Está grave, muito grave. Têm mais ou menos cinco medibruxos tentando descobrir o que aconteceu com ela... ela ainda está inconsciente.  
  
-Como isso aconteceu? - peguntou Moody  
  
-Foi muito rápido, depois dela lançar o Espectro Patronum, ela tentou correr mas caiu, o Comensal pulou em cima dela e proferiu algum feitiço. Uma luz brilhou e ela ...ela.  
  
A voz do Sr. Weasley começou a fraquejar, lágrimas correram do seu rosto. Lupin tentou consolá-lo:  
  
-Calma tudo vai ficar bem. Como era o nome do feitiço?  
  
Molly falou, ainda chorando:  
  
-Não sabemos, se soubessemos os medibruxos poderiam ajudá-la.  
  
Ela estava muito desesperada, não parava de tremer. A cena comoveu Harry, que sentiu um aperto na garganta. Um medibruxo chegou para Molly e perguntou:  
  
-Você tem certeza de que não sabe o feitiço que foi usado? Que cor era pelo menos?  
  
Molly foi para cima do medibruxo com raiva, Tonks a segurou.  
  
-EU JÁ FALEI, EU NÃO OUVI, SÓ SEI QUE ERA VERMELHA... POR FAVOR, NÃO A DEIXE MORRER...  
  
Artur a abraçou, começou a chorar e falou com uma voz muito melancólica, que fez o aperto na garganta de Harry aumentar:  
  
-Calma, vai ficar tudo bem, tudo bem...  
  
Tonks se sentou em uma cadeira e colocou as mãos na cabeça, estava com certeza chorando. Harry foi à sala onde Gina estava, a cena foi chocante, vários medibruxos estavam ao redor dela. Todos estavam com expressões de preocupação. Gina estava deitada em uma cama, os seus olhos estavam bem abertos, mas ela estava dura, não se mexia. Um dos medibruxos, o mais alto, falou com uma voz sem esperanças:  
  
-Ela está muito fria... se não soubermos o feitiço que a atingiu, podemos perdê-la.  
  
Harry falou baixinho:  
  
-Não, ela não...  
  
Uma lágrima escorreu no seu rosto. Tudo que havia se passado era demais, ele não podia entender o motivo de tantas injustiças acontecendo a sua volta. Antes, a única coisa que Harry sentia era um ódio incontrolável, um desejo de vingança tamanho que ele mal podia suportar, mas agora ele estava se sentindo inútil e sem forças. Por que pessoas inocentes deveriam pagar dessa maneira? Harry imaginou que os Weasleys sempre estariam com ele, todos eles.  
  
Ele enconstou na parede e deixou-se cair lentamente, até encontrar o chão frio do hospital. Era a primeira vez que Harry tinha reparado no que seria a vida sem Gina. 


	4. O Segredo de Carlinhos

Capítulo 4 - O segredo de Carlinhos  
  
-O fato de você ficar desse jeito não vai ajudar em nada, Harry - Falou Lupin tristemente  
  
-Exatamente, Potter, um pouco de ânimo ajudaria, apesar da situação - disse Olho-Tonto Moody.  
  
Harry se levantou. Estava se sentindo abatido, fraco e impotente. Ele queria fazer algo. Se levantou e enxugou o rosto. Ele reparou que Tonks ainda estava calada, com as mãos na cabeça. Molly chegou perto de Harry e falou com uma voz melancólica e triste, mas tentando sorrir:  
  
-Harry querido, não fique assim, você sabe que não tem nada a ver com isso, que a culpa não é sua não. Vá e procure Rony e os outros, eles estão no quinto andar.  
  
Harry não falou nada, só concordou sacudindo a cabeça. Ele agora queria ver Rony, para se sentir melhor, para ajudá-lo. A sua cabeça a horas estava cheia de coisas e acontecimentos. A imagem de Gina dura, com os olhos abertos não saia de sua cabeça. Ele mal percebeu quando chegou no quinto andar. Logo na entrada tinha um grande hall, com vários bancos estofados. Harry leu a placa que estava a cima dele:  
  
QUINTO ANDAR - HALL DE CHÁ PARA VISITANTES / SHOPPING DO HOSPITAL  
  
Ele achou estranho, era um lugar cheio de gente, a maioria sentada nos bancos, mas muitas estavam quietas, tomando chá. Harry andou até um corredor curto e largo que dava em uma praça principal no meio do andar. Era um lugar muito bonito e calmo, cheio de árvores e bancos macios. No meio de tudo tinha um chafariz que lembrava o do Ministério, no topo dele havia três vellas.  
  
Harry andou por alguns minutos entre os bancos e as árvores, até que viu Rony sentado em um dos banco perto do chafariz, com a mão na cabeça, igual aTonks. Fred e Jorge estavam em pé, ao lado dele, com expressões de desolação e Gui estava sentado ao lado de Rony olhando para cima. Harry chegou silenciosamente e falou:  
  
-Oi...  
  
Todos o olharam assustados por uns segundos e finalmente Rony disse:  
  
-Han...oi Harry, te acordaram para contar o que aconteceu?  
  
-Não me acordaram, eu já sabia, depois eu te conto.  
  
Harry sentou entre Rony e Gui, abaixou a cabeça e ficou calado, por um bom tempo o único som que se ouvia era das pessoas andando calmamente e da água do chafariz. Estavam todos muito pensativos e muito calados, era um clima muito triste. Harry reparou que o braço de Gui estava enfaixado assim como a perna de Rony.  
  
-O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Harry apontando para a perna de Rony.  
  
-Foi o Comensal que nos atacou - disse Rony lentamente - Quando ele pegou Gina...ele atacou o Gui e eu, mas papai, Fred e Jorge se livraram dele.  
  
-Mas não é nada sério, é?  
  
Rony balançou a cabeça negando.  
  
Harry voltou a abaixar a cabeça. Nenhum deles falou nada, todos ficaram muito quieto por vários minutos, o único som que se ouvia era do chafariz. Harry não tirava da cabeça a imagem de Gina, de Bellatrix, de seu primo falando de Sirius e de quando ele caiu atrás do véu. E tudo continuou silencioso até que alguem quebrou o silêncio:  
  
-Encontrei vocês, finalmente, eu estava procurando por todo o lugar. Vim assim que soube.  
  
Harry levantou a cabeça, Percy olhava para eles com uma expressão indiferente, ele estava com um uniforme do Ministério. Harry lembrou que Rony disse que Percy havia subido de cargo no Ministério, Rony também disse que ele estava muito quieto, não tinha mandado cartas nem se comunicado com sua família. Harry reparou que Gui, Rony, e os gêmeos estavam com expressões de espanto mas Percy continuou:  
  
-Eu soube a pouco sobre Gina. Aposto que o Ministério cuidará disso em breve, eles tem cuidado bem de Você-Sabe-Quem, ele não fez nada até agora. Tenho certeza que...  
  
-Sai daqui! - Falou Gui com uma voz assustadora.  
  
Percy o encarou com uma cara de espanto  
  
-Mas eu vim para ajud...  
  
-SAI! - gritaram Rony, Fred e Jorge  
  
Percy tentou falar algo, mas foi parado pelo olhar de Gui sobre ele, mas disse com raiva:  
  
-Vocês são iguais ao nosso pai, não entendem nada, eu e o Ministério queremos ajudar, só ajudar.  
  
-Você e o Ministério ajudaram muito nos últimos meses - falou Fred não tirando os olhos de Percy.  
  
Percy estava confuso, tentava falar algo mas não conseguia, ele começou a andar para trás, os irmãos dele não lhe tiravam os olhos.  
  
-...Está bem, eu tentei. - falou Percy  
  
Ele se virou e saiu andando, resmungando consigo mesmo. Harry ouviu Rony falar baixo:  
  
-Ingrato. Ele briga conosco, some e depois aparece do nada como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
  
Gui balançou a cabeça, mas ainda não tirava os olhos de Percy, que sumia atrás do chafariz e Fred completou:  
  
-É, espero que ele não encontre os nossos pais.  
  
-Isso mesmo, se ele encontrar vai ser pior - disse Jorge com uma voz revoltada.  
  
Depois que Percy foi, todos voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Harry estava começando a ficar perturbado com isso, mas ele também não tinha forças para falar nada, então abaixou a cabeça mais uma vez. Ele começou a se sentir cansado, já estava amanhecendo. Os Dursley provavelmente devem ter se esquecido de mim e agora estão tranquilos, pensou Harry. De repente ele sentiu alguém cutucar o seu braço.  
  
-Harry, olha. - falou Rony  
  
Harry levantou a cabeça, Hermiome estava vindo na direção deles com o cabelo meio desarrumado. Seu rosto estava todo molhado e vermelho, tinha chorado, ela se sentou ao lado de Rony sem dizer nada. Ficou durante alguns segundos quieta e depois se virou para ele e disse, com uma voz melancólica:  
  
-Rony, eu sinto muito.  
  
Rony não disse nada, somente sorriu para ela. Então ela se virou para Harry e disse:  
  
-A Tonks me contou tudo, ela me mandou um berrador, fiquei assustada por acordar com os gritos dela, mas me arrumei o mais rápido que pude e vim. Harry, fico feliz que você tenha escapado da Bellatrix.  
  
-O quê? - todos os Wesley perguntaram em coro.  
  
-Harry não contou para vocês? -disse Hermione com uma cara de espanto  
  
Harry contou tudo para os Weasley, desde quando foi acordado pela tia, passando pelo seu encontro com a Bellatrix, até quando encontrou Tonks e entrou no Oddin. Rony, Gui, Fred e Jorge ficaram espantados com a história. Fred disse:  
  
-Nossa, eu não sabia que aquele esconderijo velho iria servir para alguma coisa, Harry.  
  
-É - disse Jorge - Um dia, quando éramos pequenos, nem estavamos em Hogwarts, nós encontramos aquele buraco, então tivemos uma idéia, alargamos o buraco e começamos a usar como esconderijo quando mamãe ficava brava com a gente.  
  
-Era um dos nossos lugares prediletos de casa - falou Fred  
  
-Mas um dia descobriram o nosso esconderijo. - Disse Jorge  
  
-É, Gina caiu lá acidentalmente. - disse Fred.  
  
Todos ficaram quietos. O clima de tristeza voltou a se espalhar por eles. O silêncio só foi quebrado por Hermione, que falou:  
  
-Eu ainda não entendo o motivo pelo qual aqueles Comensais estavam lá, na Toca, esperando.  
  
-Eles queriam algo, alguma coisa da Ordem, eles sabem que o Sr. Weasley trabalha para a Ordem da Fênix, Moody me falou - Disse Harry.  
  
-Mas o que eles queriam? - Perguntou Hermione com um ar de dúvida. Rony falou:  
  
-Eu me lembro de eles perguntarem algo sobre uma carta, alguma coisa assim.  
  
Hermione olhou para ele.  
  
-O que seria isso?  
  
-É uma carta de Carlinhos. - disse Gui  
  
Todos olharam espantados  
  
-Como você sabe?  
  
-É porque a carta estava comigo, é uma informação na verdade - falou Gui com um ar de dúvida.  
  
Jorge, confuso, perguntou:  
  
-Como assim, eu não estou entendendo nada.  
  
Gui, que estava sentado, se levantou, olhou para os irmãos , para Hermione e Harry e disse:  
  
-Isso é informação restrita da Ordem, nem o Ministério sabe, vocês não podem contar a ninguém.  
  
-Ok - disseram todos em um coro, então Gui começou:  
  
-Como vocês já sebem, o pai, eu e Carlinhos estamos trabalhando para a Ordem da Fênix. Como vocês também sabem, Você-Sabe-Quem voltou, uma segunda guerra começou e agora as coisas estão sérias. O Profeta Diário não divulga, mas o Ministério está tendo muitas baixas, poucos Aurores morreram e muitos estão feridos mas temos sorte porque o Ministério está caçando todos os Comensais que Harry indicou naquela entrevista ao The Quibbler no ano passado e muitos outros Comensais foram presos logo após Você-Sabe-Quem aparecer no Ministério. - Gui parou e tomou fôlego, estavam todos muito apreensivos, Rony nem piscava. Gui continuou:  
  
-Mesmo assim muitas pessoas estão se unindo a Você-Sabe-Quem, como da última vez. Mesmo sendo bruxos, jovens ou fracos, ainda são Comensais e estão a comando de Você-Sabe-Quem e isso é muito perigoso...  
  
Harry se lembrou do Comensal que Bellatrizx torturou, provavelmente ele era um desses novatos.  
  
-...a Ordem também tem problemas, o nosso objetivo é derrotar Aquele-Que- Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e temos as pessoas certas para isso, creio eu, mas também temos que agir em silêncio e fazer isso está cada vez mais difícil, os Comensais estão no nosso pé desde quando foi anunciado a volta de Você- Sabe-Quem. - Gui parou um pouco, para poder organizar as idéias, todos estavam bem etentos e não falavam nada, ele continuou:  
  
-Acontece que a volta dele está repercutindo por vários países, ele não é temido somente aqui, têm muitos Comensais por toda Europa, nas Américas e até alguns seguidores no Oriente. Estão todos se mobilizando. Isso é uma guerra, é para valer e está ficando cada vez mais sério.  
  
Rony resolveu perguntar:  
  
-Mas o que tudo isso tem a ver com o fato de que eles nos atacaram?  
  
-Calma, vou chegar ai - disse Gui - Acontece que tem algo que Você-Sabe- Quem quer, algo que tinha na última vez mas agora não tem mais. Eu não entendi direito, mas como Carlinhos está sempre fora, em outros países ele recebeu uma missão...  
  
Agora todos estavam curiosos, Hermione estava tão nervosa que caiu da cadeira. Ninguém riu, mal perceberam.  
  
-...Ninguém sabia que ele trabalhava para a Ordem, além disso ,ele vive viajando, e então poderia usar isso como desculpa para procurar o que Você- Sabe-Quem quer.  
  
-E o que ele quer? - perguntou Fred ansiosamente.  
  
-Não sei, nem papai, nem ninguém, com exceção de Dumbledore. Segundo ele, é algo que qualquer bruxo temeria e admiraria, algo que deveria ter sido eliminado há anos, mas não foi.  
  
Todos ficaram quietos, pensativos. Gui continuou:  
  
-Quando os Comesais foram na Toca, eles estavam procurando por informações que levavam àquilo que Você-Sabe-Quem quer. Eles provavelmente interceptaram uma coruja ou algo assim e descobriram que Carlinhos fora designado para descobrir onde estava essa coisa. Acontece que Carlinhos encontrou tão rapido que até Dumbledore se assustou. Então os Comensais foram em casa para buscar. Bem, é isso.  
  
Todos estavam se olhando, sem falar nada, Hermione que escorregou de novo, falou:  
  
-Então quer dizer que tem algo que Voldemort quer ...- agora foram todos que escorregaram da cadeira, menos Harry - ...além da profecia. Porque ele não procurou isso antes?  
  
-Parece que é porque isso é muito difícil de encontrar e é muito bem protegido, agora ele tem poder para encontrar isso. Lembro que Dumbledore falou uma vez que estava procurando algo parecido a uns seis anos atrás.  
  
Hermione, intrigada falou:  
  
-O que ele queria a seis anos atrás era a Pedra Filosofal. O que isso tem a ver?  
  
-Não sei, não tenho todas as respostas, só sei que um dia chegou uma carta de Carlihos, para mim, nessa carta tinha a informação de onde encontrar. Por isso eu sei todas essas coisas.  
  
-Mas ele tinha todos esses anos para procurar. - falou Hermione ainda confusa, mas Gui respondeu calmamente:  
  
-Mas você não entende Hermione, isso está MUITO bem escondido, e agora que Carlinhos encontrou, fica bem mais fácil para Você-Sabe-Quem pegar, entendeu?  
  
-Sim. Mas o que Voldem...desculpe, Você-Sabe-Quem, ganha com isso?  
  
-Mais poder, eu acho.... - disse Gui pensativo.  
  
Harry agora estava completamente confuso, eram muitos acontecimentos para uma só noite. Todos começaram a conversar baixo ao redor dele, mas ele não ouvia nada, a sua cabeça estava a mil. Ele ficou um tempo calado, mas depois começou a prestar atenção naquilo que os outros estava falando. Rony estava conversando com Hemione:  
  
-Mas você não se machucou muito? - ele perguntou preocupada.  
  
-Não - disse Rony - o meu pai foi muito rápido para me salvar. Mas não tão rápido para Gina. - disse tristemente.  
  
-Mas como isso aconteceu com a sua irmã? - perguntou Hermione com interesse.  
  
-Ela, logo depois de lançar o feitiço do patrono, caiu ao tentar se virar para fugir, todos correram, mas eu vi que ela caiu e fui ajudá-la, mas foi tarde, o Comensal apontou a varinha para ela, falou algo e uma luz vermelha, em forma de chicote bateu no coração dela, o corpo dela brilhou com uma cor meio vinho e ela caiu dura no chão, sem gritar ou se mexer.  
  
A lembrança do ocorrido parecia ter deixado Rony triste e abatido. Hermione estava olhando para ele com uma expressão de espanto e com a boca aberta. Ela se levantou tão bruscamente que todos levaram um susto.  
  
-Sim, é isso, eu acho que é... -Disse Hermione eufórica- É SIM... - gritou. Ninguém estava entendendo nada. Ela se virou e saiu correndo atrás do charariz das vellas. Jorge perguntou meio desorientado:  
  
-O que deu na Hermione?  
  
-Está tensa, coitada... - disse Fred  
  
Mas não era isso, Harry sabia o que ela tinha descoberto, ele levou um tempo para peceber.  
  
-É isso mesmo! - ele disse.  
  
Todos estavam confusos, olhando para Harry, que se levantou e falou:  
  
-Vamos rápido, é a Gina! 


	5. O FIm do Silêncio

Capítulo 5 - O fim do silêncio  
  
Todos estavam correndo atrás de Harry, por onde eles passavam todos olhavam. Alguns resmungavam. Harry via as luzes passando muito rápido. Ainda havia uma esperança, pensava consigo mesmo. -Ei, ei, vão com calma, seus apressadinhos. - gritou uma senhora que quase caiu enquanto eles passavam pela entrada do quinto andar. Harry corria agora pelos corredores do quarto andar em direção ao quarto de Gina. Os outros agora perceberam para onde ele estava indo. Rony perguntou ofegante enquanto corria: -Porque tudo isso? Que está acontecendo Harry? -Calma, lá eu explico. - disse Harry também ofegante. Chegando no corredor onde estava o quarto de Gina, Harry viu que o Sr. E a Sra. Weasley estavam parados, parecendo tensos e confusos, olhando para a sala onde Gina estava. Lupin e Moody estavam na porta da sala discutindo, também confusos. Ao ver Harry, Sra. Weasley perguntou desesperada, ela ainda estava com os olhos vermelhos: -O que está acontecendo? O que Hermione está fazendo? Molly apontou para a sala onde Gina estava. Hermione estava lá, parada, com os Medibruxos em volta dela, todos estavam com olhares apreensivos. Harry viu que ela estava conversando com eles, mas não podia ouvir nada. -O que ela está fazendo? - perguntou Sr. Weasley confuso, Harry respondeu: -É a Gina, Hermione sabe. -Sabe o que? - Gui perguntou, ele estava atrás de Harry. -O feitiço que foi lançado nela. Rony sabia e.... Hermione apareceu na porta, parecia desesperada, mas alegre. Ela disse: -O feitiço, agora eles já sabem qual é. Ela vai ficar bem! Eles disseram que ela vai ficar bem! -O quê? Como? - todos perguntaram quase em coro. Hermione parou por alguns segundos, respirou fundo, sentou e falou rapidamente: -A Gina, está salva! O feitiço, os Medibruxos sabem qual é, eu falei para eles, eles vão salvá-la agora. Disseram que é até fácil. -Calma, não estamos entendendo. - disse Fred. Hermione parou por alguns segundos, estava organizando seus pensamentos. Todos estavam atentos, e ela começou a falar calmamente: -Quando eu cheguei aqui e vi Gina, perguntei aos Medibruxos o que havia acontecido com ela e eles não sabiam. Poderiam levar horas e horas até descobrir, pelo fato de que ninguém viu ou ouviu o feitiço que foi usado contra ela. Isso é o que eles pensavam. Rony viu o feitiço e me descreveu com detalhes, assim eu descobri qual foi e contei aos Medibruxos. -Mas como você sabe que feitiço era? -Feitiço de cor vermelha, em forma de chicote que acertou o coração de Gina e ela caiu dura e sem gritar, eu sei o que é isso, é um feitiço avançado de petrificação. Ele paralisa a pessoa de dentro para fora, e provavelmente alguns sentidos também. Eu sei porque li no livro "Itens e Magias de Ataques - Guia para Medibruxos Iniciantes". -Mas como? Porque você leu esse livro? -É porque decidi ser Medibruxa depois do N.O.M.s e esse livro está na lista daqueles que eu deverei ler. -É isso mesmo. - disse um Medibruxo que saiu de dentro da sala onde Gina estava. -Exatamente como você disse. É um feitiço de paralisação avançado. Se nós demorássemos mais algumas horas para descobrir, ele teria paralisado todos os órgãos dela, mas agora está tudo bem. Todos ficaram quietos, não sabiam o que falar. Sra. Weasley começou a chorar novamente. -Então ela vai ficar bem? -Sim. - Disse o Medibruxo - E agradeça a essa garota que nos falou o feitiço que foi usado. Todos olharam para Hermione que ficou vermelha de vergonha, mas depois disse: -Não, agradeça a mim, foi o Rony que me contou tudo, se não fosse ele, eu não saberia. Molly na hora começou a rir e chorar mais ainda, o Sr. Weasley abraçou Hermione e Rony. Em poucos segundos o clima de tristeza desapareceu, todos estavam muito felizes. Tonks, que apareceu do nada, abraçou a Sra. Weasley e começou a chorar também. O Medibruxo, sorrindo, chegou perto de Hermione e falou: -Sabe, acho que você tem uma queda para a coisa, porque você não estuda para ser Medibruxa? Hermione ficou ainda mais vermelha e agradeceu ao elogio. O Sr. Weasley, que não estava mais com a aparência de cansaço e sono, falou alto para que todos ouvissem: -Está tudo bem agora, vamos festejar, todos. -É o melhor que podemos fazer agora, - disse Lupin. Harry agora estava mais feliz do que não estava em horas. Ele esqueceu todos os problemas daquela noite.  
  
***  
  
-Ei Harry, acorda, está atrasado para o jantar, mamãe, Hermione e os outros estão esperando. Harry abriu os olhos lentamente, pois estava muito claro. Ele se virou, tateou o criado mudo ao lado da cama procurando pelos óculos. Rony estava parado, sentado na outra cama, sorrindo para ele, que se levantou preguiçosamente. Rony voltou dizer: -Vamos, mamãe não gosta que as pessoas durmam muito, não sei porque... -Está bom, espera um pouco, eu acho que ainda não acordei. - disse Harry com uma voz cansada. Rony se levantou, foi para a porta correndo e, antes de sair falou: -Quando acordar não se esqueça de descer. - disse Rony, que sumiu descendo as escadas. Harry se deitou novamente e olhou para o teto do quarto de Rony, ele estava realmente muito cansado. Havia passado uma semana depois da noite em que Gina foi para o St. Mungus, muitas coisas haviam acontecido. Ele e Hermione foram para a Toca passar o resto do verão. A casa dos Weasley ficou isolada durante dois dias depois do ataque para que os aurores pudessem limpar a área e colocar feitiços de defesa, até Dumbledore ajudou, colocando um feitiço de proteção especial na casa. Harry gostaria de tê-lo visto, mas não foi possível. Depois de tudo isso, os Weasley voltaram, junto com Harry e Hermione. Gina, depois daquela noite, melhorou rapidamente, mas continuou no St. Mungus, os Medibruxos permitiram a saída dela somente depois de uma semana. Harry estava se sentindo um pouco melhor, toda aquela revolta incontrolável havia passado, ele tinha perdido a raiva dos Dursleys. Tonks foi até a casa deles e resolveu tudo, apagou a mente de Duda e dos seus pais, para que não se lembrassem daquela noite. Aqueles dias na Toca foram muito bons. Ele sabia que na casa dos Dursley seria um lugar seguro, mas o próprio Dumbledore falou que a Toca estava segura agora, tão segura quanto Hogwarts e, além disso, se Harry voltasse tão cedo, a memória dos Dursleys poderia voltar. Faltavam poucos dias para as aulas em Hogwarts começarem. Harry desceu as escadas pensativo, ele imaginava como estaria Dumbledore e Hagrid, estava empolgado para voltar. Ao chegar na cozinha, viu Hermione já sentada na mesa, ao lado de Rony, os gêmeos e Gui. Sentados do outro lado estavam o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, todos o olharam. -Bom dia Harry. - Falou a Sra. Weasley. - Dormiu bem? -Sim, muito bem. - disse Harry sorridente, que logo ao se sentar pegou uma torrada e começou a comer. Sr. Weasley bebeu um gole de leite e falou: -Bem, como eu ia dizendo. As coisas estão fervendo lá no Ministério. O Fudge está perturbado, muitas pessoas estão reclamando da lentidão dele par cuidar Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Além disso, as coisas no meu Departamento estão feias, uns garotos de Londres acham que colocar armadilhas nas calçadas trouxas é engraçado, eu já cai em umas duas tentando desfazê-las. Hermione, que estava com um pano amarrado no cabelo perguntou: -Ele está com tantos problemas assim? -Sim, e sérios. As únicas pessoas que o apóiam são o Profeta Diário e, por mais irônico que pareça, o Dumbledore. O incidente que aconteceu aqui em casa assustou muitas pessoas, elas têm medo que os Comensais ataquem suas casas também. - disse Artur rindo. -Mas apesar do apoio que Dumbledore está oferecendo, Fudge continua se opondo a ele? - perguntou Hermione seriamente. -Não sei exatamente - respondeu o Sr. Weasley com uma expressão séria. - Ele anda muito estranho, muitos que o querem tirar do poder querem Dumbledore no lugar dele, eu inclusive. Ele ainda está com aquele medo infantil de que Dumbledore tome o seu lugar de ministro. Depois do jantar Harry, Hermione e Rony saíram, Harry queria muito jogar quadribol para usar seu kit profissional. Eles sentaram embaixo de uma árvore, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, Rony comentou: -Sabe, eu estou com medo do sexto ano, todas essas coisas de profissão futura e tal, acho que vai ser difícil. -Não Rony, - disse Hermione com uma voz autoritária - é agora que as coisas vão começar de verdade. Eu já comecei a estudar, vocês deveriam também. -Você é louca, sabia? As férias são sagradas, não devem ser desperdiçadas com estudos. - disse Rony olhando para algumas formigas no chão. Estava muito calor naquele dia, Harry estava com os olhos ofuscados pelo sol. Ele disse: -Eu acho que vai ser bem legal, finalmente eu vou fazer algo em Hogwarts que sou bom e que gosto, chega de aulas cansativas de História da Magia. Eles ficaram quietos por alguns segundos. Harry se sentia muito bem, estava parado, embaixo de uma árvore com os seus dois melhores amigos, o dia estava quente, mas não insuportável, não havia nenhum compromisso e nenhum problema. Harry olhou para Rony e Hermione, eles estavam distraídos, mexendo com as pedras no meio do mato. Hermione jogou uma pedra em uma árvore, isso acordou Harry. Ela disse lentamente, com uma voz preguiçosa: -Harry, como vai a Oclumancia? -Ótimo, só você Hermione, para me lembrar das coisas ruins - disse Harry com uma voz irônica - Bem, eu tentei treinar um pouco nas férias, mas é muito ruim., também não foi necessário. Durante o tempo que fiquei na casa dos Dursley, não tive nenhuma visão estranha ou sonho, na verdade somente um, com Sirius. - Harry ficou quieto, estava aceitando melhor a morte dele, mas ainda era doloroso. -É estranho o fato de Voldemort, ai Rony, não tentar nada com você? Controlar sua mente ou algo parecido. -É, mas é bem melhor assim, sem ele enchendo a minha cabeça - disse Harry nervoso. -A ausência dele é estranha mesmo, Harry. - disse Rony preocupado. -Eu sei, mas eu sinto as emoções dele as vezes, tem dias que está com muito ódio, outros está contente. Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor? - disse Harry tão de repente que Hermione levou um susto. Ele queria esquecer os seus problemas, mesmo que fosse momentaneamente. *** Tinham se passado quatro dias, nos quais nada de sério aconteceu. A Toca estava mais protegida que nunca. Harry se divertiu muito com seus todos. Um dia ele quase quebrou a perna quando bateu em um galho jogando quadribol, mas no final foi tudo muito engraçado. O Sr. Weasley arriscou um dia e trouxe um mini-foguete para Toca, falou que era umas das maiores invenções dos trouxas. Quando ele soltou o foguete, escondido de Molly, quase foi ferido. Ele havia colocado o foguete ao contrário, Hermione tentou avisa- lo, mas era tarde. Os últimos dias de Harry na Toca foram calmos, mas muito empolgantes e divertidos. -Vamos Harry! - chamou Molly do andar de baixo. Harry estava se arrumando. Eles iriam pegar Gina no St.Mungus naquele dia, no dia seguinte iriam a Hogwarts. -Pronto, estão todos aqui? - disse o Sr. Weasley - Nós vamos ao St.Mungus com uma chave de portal. Todos por favor segurem isso quando eu contar até três. Harry foi para a frente. Ficou bem perto do objeto, que era uma roda com o símbolo do hospital St. Mungus nas laterais. -Ok. No três. Um, dois...três. Todos tocaram na roda ao mesmo tempo, Harry sentiu a chão sair dos seus pés. Ele teve a conhecida sensação de estar voando. Quando ele se deu conta, estava naquela mesma sala de aparatação do St. Mungus, estavam todos muito empolgados, fazia uma semana que não viam Gina. Todos subiram imediatamente até o quarto andar, onde ela estava. Quando chegaram, Gina estava deitada na cama, lendo o Profeta Diário. Quando ela viu todos parados na porta se assustou. A Sra. E o Sr. Weasley foram ao pé da cama. Ela se virou para abraça-los, dizendo: -Porque vocês não vieram antes? Vocês não tem idéia do quanto foi ruim passar todos esses dias sozinha aqui, mas fico feliz por finalmente ir embora hoje. - sua voz estava muito alegre. Molly respondeu, olhando para os olhos da filha: -Gina, querida, ficamos muito preocupados com você, mas os Medibruxos disseram que não havia necessidade de voltarmos, que você ainda demoraria um pouco para se recuperar, mas vejo que já está bem!- Ela começou a chorar. -Não se preocupa mãe, está tudo bem. Gui agora estava ao lado dela, ela o abraçou também. -Gui!!! - disse Gina. -Gininha. - disse Gui, que parecia estar falando com uma criança. - desculpa o fato de eu não ter conseguido te defender, mas aquele Comensal teve o que merecia. -É eu sei. Eu vi como você pulando em cima dele antes de eu apagar. Gui não falou nada, só sorriu. Os gêmeos se aproximaram. Eles e Gina ficaram se olhando por alguns segundos sem fazer nada, até Fred dizer: -Oi... -Oi. - disse Gina com uma voz séria. -Oi. - falou Jorge com uma voz também séria. -Oi. - respondeu ela. -Tudo bem? -É, tudo bem. -Tudo bem então? -É, tudo bem... E eles continuaram a se olhar seriamente, mas Gina quebrou o silêncio: -Ahh, que saudades. - e abraçou os dois ao mesmo tempo. Os três ficaram rindo a toa. Rony se aproximou, e disse: -É bom te ver. - disse Rony com a voz tímida, dando um abraço demorado nela - Realmente, é bom te ver. - falou Rony baixo. Harry e Hermione apareceram. Gina, ao ver os dois, ficou impressionada -Nossa, eu não sabia que vocês dois viriam. - disse abrindo um sorriso. -É, estamos lá na Toca. - disse Hermione. -O papai me falou que foi você que me ajudou, obrigada. - disse Gina -Não foi nada, você tem que agradecer ao Rony. -Harry, você também está na Toca? - disse Gina, Harry reparou que os olhos dela estavam diferente, desde a ultima vez que a viu. Pareciam maiores e brilhantes. -É. - disse Harry - Fico feliz de saber que você está bem. -Eu também. Fiquei sabendo que você foi lá na Toca depois que nós fugimos. Como você escapou da Bellatrix? - perguntou Gina. -Fugindo. - disse Harry rindo. Eles ficaram conversando com ela por alguns minutos. Até que Hermione disse: -Harry, vamos subir. Para eles terem uma conversa de família. Harry disse sim com a cabeça, estava realmente feliz por tudo ter acabado bem. Eles subiram para o quinto andar e ficaram andando pela praça, conversando sobre o N.O.M.s. Meia hora depois Gina apareceu com os outros Weasley a sua volta. Ela não estava mais mancando. -Estamos prontos, vamos Harry, vamos Hermione. Quando chegaram na Toca já estava anoitecendo. Todos estavam muito empolgados, especialmente Gina. Eles logo que chegaram, jantaram. Gina estava muito eufórica, contando as piadas que um Medibruxo contou para ela enquanto estava no hospital. Depois do jantar, Gina, Fred,Jorge, Rony, Gui, Harry e Hermione foram para fora, estava muito escuro, mas Gui levantou a sua varinha e disse: -[i]Ignus Revelatus[/i]. De repente, milhares de bolas de fogo saíram da varinha dele e preencheram todo o terreno, flutuando, como tochas, iluminando tudo. Rony teve a idéia de pegar as vassouras. Eles ficaram durante toda a noite voando, Hermione até tentou apostar corrida com Gui, mas quase caiu e preferiu assistir aos outros. Eles tiveram uma partida de Quadribol rápida com as bolas que Harry ganhou de Neville, mas tiveram que parar porque eles estavam esbarrando nas bolas de fogo voadoras e se machucando. No final da noite eles juntaram alguns gravetos e madeiras e fizeram uma fogueira, sem uso de mágica, pois os cinzais poderiam queimar tudo em volta da Toca. Ficaram acordados todos até tarde conversando. As duas da manhã decidiram dormir fora da Toca, ao lado da fogueira. As coisas estavam tão bem, que parecia que nada de ruim no mundo estava acontecendo, pensou Harry antes de cair no sono. -VAMOS, vamos!!! - gritou uma voz desconhecida. -Abaixem, eles vão ouvir, NÃO... BOOM Um barulho muito alto, de explosão, assustou Harry. Ele estava em um lugar muito escuro, com certeza não era a Toca, parecia uma costa, um lugar cheio de pedras a beira de um precipício que dava ao mar, havia muitas pessoas ao redor dele e pareciam todas nervosas. -Fiquem quietos! - Harry gritou - Eles não vão nos atacar, não aqui. Harry conhecia aquela voz, odiava aquela voz, ele tinha medo, medo pois sabia o que estava acontecendo, e não queria acreditar. As pessoas a sua volta estavam todas com capuzes negros. Uma das pessoas tirou o capuz, era Bellatrix, ela não olhou para o rosto de Harry, apenas abaixou a cabeça e disse com uma voz submissa, mas alegre: -Meu Lord. Eles estão chegando. Os novatos e os Dementadores conseguiram. Harry sentiu uma alegria imensa, mas não sabia o motivo. -Excelente. - disse Harry novamente. O medo que ele sentia acabou de se provar verdadeiro. Ele estava vendo por Voldemort, ele era Voldemort naquele instante, mas, porque estaria vendo isso? Que lugar era esse que Voldemort estava? Harry estava muito confuso, preocupado e com medo. De repente Harry, ou Voldemort, saiu correndo. Todos os comensais foram atrás dele. Harry descobriu onde eles estavam. Era uma ilha, não havia nenhuma planta nem árvore, era toda de pedra, rodeada por um mar muito turbulento. Estava muito escuro e caia uma leve chuva, estava nublado. A única fonte de luz que havia era da ponta das varinhas e dos relâmpagos freqüentes. No topo da ilha, havia um castelo muito grande e negro, sem portas, somente janelas. Estátuas de gárgulas estavam espalhadas por todos cantos no topo do castelo. Em volta dele, haviam lanças gigantes, maiores que um homem. Harry percebeu que flashs freqüentes vinham das janelas. No meio do castelo estava escrito, com tochas de fogo, em letras gigantes: PRISÃO DE AZKABAN Alguma coisa negra, apareceu, do nada, e voou na direção deles, todos correram, mas Harry ficou onde estava. Ele levantou a varinha e disse: -[i]Sulsereg[/i]! Vários raios, em forma lâminas cortando o ar, saíram da varinha dele e foram em direção da criatura, a cortando em pedaços. Vendo isso, todos os comensais voltaram. -Covardes! - gritou Harry com raiva. De repente a terra começou a tremer. Todos começaram a soltar gritos de medo, mas Harry permaneceu em pé, e disse novamente: -Todos as seus postos, eles vão sair, vai começar tudo mais uma vez. Uma luz vermelha brilhou no meio da parede e uma porta abriu na grande muralha. Harry simplesmente não acreditou no que viu. Da porta saíram muitos comensais, seguidos por dementadores e criaturas que Harry nunca viu na vida. Atrás deles, vários raios, explosões e faíscas de magias se chocavam no ar, alguns comensais que corriam para fora da porta se viraram para trás e gritaram: -[i]Avada Kedavra[/i]. Raios verdes saíram da varinha deles. Era impressionante a cena, os flashes se chocavam uns contra os outros, batiam nas paredes, acertavam pessoas, em alguns segundos Harry viu três comensais caírem. O som era incrível, era uma mistura de fogos de artifício com armas de fogo. Harry viu trasgos saírem da porta, seguidos por uma legião de aurores. Os comensais se esconderam atrás das pedras enquanto os aurores os perseguiam. De repente, as lanças em volta do castelo foram em direção ao comensais em uma velocidade incrível, acertando muitos deles. Harry olhou para cima e viu que os gárgulas no topo do castelo ganharam vida e foram atacar Harry, mas ele empunhou a varinha rapidamente e gritou: -[i]Sulsereg, Sulsereg, Sulsereg[/i]. As lâminas voaram em direção ao céu, cortando gárgula por gárgula. Voldemort começou a correr, mas parou quando Bellatrix, que estava ao seu lado, disse: -Corra, Oh Lord. Eles vão pegá-lo. Voldemort parou inesperadamente no meio da confusão, Bellatrix se espantou. -Temos companhia, Bella. -O quê? - perguntou ela desorientada. -Harry está aqui, olhando por mim. Está gostando da diversão, Harry? Harry começou a sentir uma sensação estranha, a mesma que ele sentiu quando Voldemort dominou seu corpo. Ele começou a sentir ainda mais medo, e uma dor de cabeça insuportável. -O que é aquilo? - gritou Bellatrix, apontando para o céu No céu havia algo voando, uma criatura com asas brilhantes e grandes. -Oh, não! Isso não. - gritou Voldemort, era a primeira vez que Harry percebeu que Voldemort realmente estava temendo algo. - Fujam todos! Harry acordou, levantou-se e deu um grito muito alto, a fogueira estava já apagada. Todos os Weasley e Hermione se levantaram assustados e olharam para ele, que se contorcia no chão. Sua cicatriz doía muito, ele podia sentir o desespero de Voldemort. 


	6. A Guerra de Azkaban

Capítulo 06 - A guerra de Azkaban  
  
-Harry, acorda, você está bem? Harry ouviu a voz da Sra. Weasley. Ele estava confuso, no quarto de Rony, todos estavam a sua volta, o olhando para ele com expressões assustadas, ele perguntou confuso: -O que aconteceu? - Perguntou Harry, -Nós é que perguntamos, o que aconteceu? - disse Gina olhando séria para Harry. Ele estava com a cabeça doendo um pouco, e não estava entendendo nada, a última coisa de que ele se lembrava era do sonho terrível que teve. -O que aconteceu? -Você não se lembra Harry? - disse Gui, ele estava com uma voz muito cansada. -Não. O que aconteceu? Todos começaram a se olhar com preocupação. -Ele deve ter esquecido de tudo, por causa da dor, ou alguma coisa assim. - falou Artur seriamente. -O que aconteceu? - Harry perguntou novamente com impaciência. Hermione se sentou ao lado dele e começou a falar: -Nós estávamos todos dormindo, quando acordamos com você gritando, sua mão estava na sua testa, ficamos todos assustados, você não respondia as nossas perguntas, só gritava. -Ficamos muito preocupados - disse Gina -E assustados - completou Fred. -Até que você parou de gritar, caiu no chão e desmaiou, queríamos levá-lo para o St. Mungus, e íamos, mas você acabou de acordar. Harry agora estava completamente confuso. Não entendia nada. Ele olhou para fora, ainda era noite. Todos o olhavam muito sérios, eles sabiam o motivo que o levou a agir daquela forma, mas estavam claramente com medo de perguntar, até que Hermione finalmente disse: -E então Harry, foi "ele", não foi? Harry começou a se lembrar do sonho e repentinamente se levantou e falou: -Azkaban! Eles estão atacando Azkaban, todos eles. Voldemort está lá. - todos estremeceram - Eu vi tudo, tudo, eles... Harry parou, estava falando tão rápido que nem parou para pensar. O que seria aquela criatura de asas brilhantes? -Rápido, avisem Dumbledore, todos os comensais foram libertados. Todos estavam boquiabertos, olhando para ele sem acreditar no que ouviam. Ele se levantou rapidamente e saiu do quarto correndo, todos o seguiram pela escada. -A Edwiges, onde ela está? Eu preciso avisar Dumbledore. -Calma Harry. - disse o Sr. Weasley. - eu vou mandar uma mensagem pela lareira, espere um pouco. Harry viu Artur ir em direção a sala. Sra.Weasley disse: -Harry, querido, você está muito tenso, vamos, eu vou te dar um pouco de água. Quando olhou para a sala, Harry viu o Sr. Weasley com a cabeça dentro da lareira, falando com alguém. Todos se sentaram nas cadeiras na cozinha, muito quietos e assustados. Fred e Jorge perguntaram o que aconteceu e Harry contou a todos sobre o sonho, até que Sr. Weasley apareceu, com uma expressão séria e preocupada. Ele foi silenciosamente até a cozinha. Pegou um copo de água, se sentou e disse: -Quando eu chamei Dumbledore pela lareira, ele estava se preparando para sair, de algum modo já sabia. Quando eu contei sobre o sonho de Harry ele ficou assustado, e disse que para você não se preocupar e nem pensar muito sobre o que aconteceu, pois tudo ficará bem. -Só isso que ele falou? - disse Rony -É, só, ele estava com pressa, ele também pediu pra dizer para todos que amanhã tudo será tudo explicado. -Tudo bem então, todos para a cama agora, está tarde - disse Molly - Amanhã vai ser um dia corrido, vocês vão para Hogwarts, precisam estar descansados. Sem falar nada, todos subiram para dormir, estavam muito cansados, Harry principalmente. Ele acordou no dia seguinte ainda cansado, olhou para o lado e percebeu que Rony já tinha acordado. Ele continuou deitado, pensando no sonho. Ele não imaginava que a prisão de Azkaban fosse tão grande e assustadora. O que seriam aqueles gárgulas e aquelas lanças voadoras? Com certeza uma defesa do lugar. Ele também não tirava da cabeça a cena da guerra, dos aurores caindo, dos flashes de luzes verdes das Avadas Kedavras se chocando no ar. Ele começou a ouvir os Weasley conversando no andar de baixo e despertou. -...mas porque ele não lembra de nada depois da visão que teve? - provavelmente era Molly falando. -As vezes, quando uma pessoa sofre muito ou tem uma dor muito grande, como Harry provavelmente teve, ela se esquece temporariamente do que aconteceu depois, é como se o cérebro bloqueasse a memória da dor- disse Sr. Weasley. Harry, ao ouvir isso, tentou se lembrar da dor na cicatriz mas não conseguiu. Provavelmente deveria ser a maior que teve. Ele continuou a ouvir a conversa: -...nossa, eu não acredito no que estou lendo - disse Hermione. Harry ao ouvir isso desceu rapidamente. Quando chegou, viu todos em volta da mesa, Hermione estava sentada, lendo o "Profeta Diário". -O que aconteceu? - perguntou Harry. Sem dizer nada, Hermione empurrou o Profeta para Harry, que começou a ler:  
  
AZKABAN É ATACADA  
  
Harry leu a notícia que estava em baixo de uma foto que mostrava exatamente o lugar que ele viu na sua visão, mas estava de dia, com vários corpos no chão e muita destruição. Havia vários bruxos andando entre os destroços, um deles era Dumbledore, que estava perto da parede, que, no sonho de Harry, abriu sozinha.  
  
iO Ministério da Magia divulgou hoje que a Prisão de Azkaban foi atacada ontem de madrugada por um exército de comensais, dementadores e criaturas das trevas, todos liderados por Aquele-Que-Não-Pode-Ser-Nomeado. Pouco se sabe ainda sobre o caso, mas o objetivo de Você-Sabe-Quem eram óbvio. Ele libertou todos os comensais e aliados possíveis da prisão, além de outros vários perigos, incluindo dois basiliscos, Quimeras, Dragões de várias espécies, Manticoras e até um Quintípede (criatura carnívora e perigosíssima, com um certo gosto para humanos). Houve muitas baixas, vinte e oito aurores foram feridos, treze gravemente e vinte e um aurores morreram na batalha.../i -Vinte e um?! - disse Harry assustado. ...Vários comensais também foram mortos e outros capturado. Um fato que assustou o Ministério era que, na sua maioria, os comensais eram menores de vinte cinco anos...  
  
-Os novatos - comentou Harry.  
  
A batalha começou quando os comensais conseguiram misteriosamente entrar pelas paredes impenetráveis de Azkaban, além disso as defesas da prisão foram enfraquecidas misteriosamente, muitos estão falando em traição, pois essas defesas eram consideradas intransponíveis. Essas proteções de Azkaban já foram atacadas por poderes maiores várias vezes no passado e nunca ninguém conseguiu sequer passar pelas paredes de Azkaban. "Azkaban estava desprotegida, sem os dementadores os aurores têm receio de trabalhar aqui, embora eles tenham recursos suficientes para se defender." Disse Bruce Wicklord, Guardião Mor da prisão de Azkaban, que se encontra no St. Mungus com ferimentos leves. A batalha só terminou depois que os comensais soltaram os presos. "Estávamos perdendo as esperanças, quando algo apareceu, não lembro direito, era muito rápido, só lembro que essa coisa apareceu voando por cima de nossas cabeças e foi em direção aos comensais, para ataca-los. A criatura tinha asas brilhantes e algo que parecia uma espada, e com essa espada ele atacou os comensais, muitos caíram no primeiro golpe. Todos fugiram e depois disso, essa criatura veio na nossa direção, percebemos que era um homem, com asas brilhantes e uma espada muito grande, ele não disse nada, só nos encarou e sumiu, voando de novo". Relatou Willian Baher, um dos guardiões da prisão. A notícia deixou a comunidade bruxa extremamente assustada. Para eles, Cornélio Fudge não tem capacidade para continuar no comando do Ministério."Temos que confiar em Fudge e ficarmos calmos" disse Dumbledore, diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. "Cornélio mostrará amanhã um relatório para o jornal explicando com detalhes esse ataque que entrará para a história de Azkaban.", completou o diretor.  
  
Harry não acreditou no que lia, ele começou a folhear o Profeta e reparou que em todas as páginas havia somente notícias sobre o ataque de Azkaban. Rony falou, olhando para ele: -Muito estranho, não é? -É, muito. - Harry falou sem pensar, pois sua cabeça estava na notícia que acabara de ler. Sr. Weasley falou, lentamente: -Harry, o que você viu enquanto dormia? Foi isso? -Sim, foi exatamente isso. - disse ele apontando para a foto de Azkaban na capa. - eu vi tudo. Jorge perguntou curioso: -Você viu até o cara de asas? -É, vi, mas bem de longe, nessa parte eu voltei a mim, e... - veio uma lembrança a Harry que tinha esquecido -...e eu lembro que Voldemort ficou desorientado depois que viu o homem de asas no ar. Por que seria? Todos ficaram calados, olhando para pontos fixos. Harry queria saber como e por quê Voldemort fugiu. Estavam todos calados até que Hermione, com um salto, disse repentinamente: -Espere! Como foi que Vold...Você-Sabe-Quem deixou o Harry entrar na mente dele, ainda mais naquele momento? Todos a olharam assustados com a pergunta. A mente de Harry ficou ainda mais confusa, mas Artur disse preocupado, quebrando o silêncio: -Creio que não sabemos a resposta, ainda. Todos voltaram a ficar quietos, e pensativos, até que o barulho do bule apitando acordou todos. -Bem, vamos comer, temos um dia muito corrido hoje, não é? - disse Molly e Artur completou: -Exatamente, hoje vocês vão para Hogwarts. -Nós não. - disse Fred -É, finalmente saímos de lá, eu não agüentava mais. - falou Jorge - Tenho pena de vocês, vão ter que agüentar o Snape mais dois anos. -E o tédio personificado do Binns. - disse Fred. -Respeito! - gritou Sra. Weasley - Nós ainda não aceitamos essa história de vocês terem um negócio de logros. -É, mas você não pode fazer nada - disse Fred - Nós estamos ganhando muito bem, não é? -Eles estão falando a verdade - disse o Sr. Weasley. Depois do café da manhã, todos começaram a se arrumar para ir para King Cross. Harry estava feliz por voltar a Hogwarts, ele resolveu seguir os conselhos de Dumbledore e não pensar nos últimos acontecimentos. Ele queria saber como estava Hagrid e seu irmão, Grawp. Harry estava arrumando as suas malas com Rony, quando Gina e Hermione entraram, Gina logo perguntou: -E aí? Empolgados par mais um ano? Rony não respondeu, apenas a olhou, mas Harry respondeu: -Sim, muito, ainda mais agora que vamos ter aulas novas por causa do N.O.M.s. -Com certeza, e Gina, você terá que estudar muito esse ano. - perguntou Hermione - Você já sabe o que vai fazer? -Mais ou menos, eu estava pensando em auror. -Ahh! - gritou Rony - Você está louca!? Auror!? Nessa época!? Até Harry ficou impressionado com o que Gina disse, mas ela riu, depois completou: -É isso o que eu quero sim. Atualmente estão precisando muito de aurores. Eu sei que vai demorar para eu me formar, mas é isso que eu quero fazer. -Eu repito: você é louca!. - disse Rony atordoado, com o rosto pálido. -Não sabia dessa sua coragem, Gina. - disse Hermione admirada. -E você Harry? - perguntou Gina olhando para ele - também será auror, não é? -Sim, é claro. - disse Harry sorrindo. Todos pegaram as suas malas e desceram. Hermione se virou e perguntou para Gina: -Mas fala a verdade, por que você quer se uma auror? -Digamos que é mais uma vingança, se eu conseguir, irei saber me defender e impedir que façam mal para pessoas inocentes. - disse Gina olhando para Harry, que logo entendeu o motivo. - e o seu Harry? -É mais ou menos isso também. Eles saíram da casa, o Sr. E a Sr. Weasley estavam esperando junto com os gêmeos, Gui e para a surpresa de todos, ao lado dele, estava Fleur Delacour. Todos ficaram surpresos ao vê-la. Rony ficou parado, como pedra, sem piscar os olhos, Hermione percebeu e cutucou o braço dele: -Vai, vamos, estamos atrasados. Fleur estava,como sempre, linda com um vestido branco e um laço azul na cabeça, ao ver Harry ela abriu um sorriso e correu para o ver: -Arry, Arry. Quanto tempo, você está bem? - disse o cumprimentando. -Sim, ótimo. - ela tinha cordado o cabelo, agora estava curto, na altura do ombro. Fleur se aproximou de Gina, Rony e Hermione. -Você deve serr a Gini, non é? -GinA, muito prazer. - disse ela sorrindo. -E você é o Ronny, eu me lembrro - disse Feur ainda sorridente - você crreceu. -É, er...oi. -disse Rony tímido. Fleur foi cumprimentar Hermione, mas parou: -Eu me lembrro você, é a menina que dançou com Vitor, não foi? Hermione fez somente um sim com a cabeça. -Vamos, já estamos atrasados. - disse o Sr. Weasley. E todos deixaram a Toca. 


End file.
